Loki: The Dark World
by AJ Garcia
Summary: Jane was waiting for Thor. And he did come back, but not to bring her back for himself. He brought her back for the betrayer, the liar, and the criminal. The villain. Yes, that's right. Thor brought her back for the one they call Loki. Set at the beginning of Thor 2. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Loki: The Dark World**

By A.J. Garcia

* * *

 _So just throw me out  
For not fitting in,  
I will stand my ground  
And be an outcast._

Outcast by **_Karrie Roberts_**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"And what of Thor?" Spat Loki, his baritone reverberating off the walls and pillars alike.  
"You'll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?"

Odin remains seated on his throne, refusing to stand for his _son_.

Oh, how Loki hates this. This good for nothing king was a hypocrite and it would seem that only he noticed. Aesirs saw only what they wanted to see.

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be King."

Loki we beginning to think that an axe wouldn't be unwelcome at this point. _Anything_ was preferable than seeing Thor as king.

Guards appear from thin air to take him to a place he would call home for the rest of his life.

No.

Half-way out of the throne room he drops, kicking the legs out from under one guard. The second went to use his sword, but Loki dodged the swipe, using the momentum to grab the guard's wrist. Loki jerks his knee and a satisfying crunch reaches his ears. He shoves the guard away.

The Allfather called his name like a curse and a warning.

But Loki was already scrambling to his feet. He could feel it- the thrill in his veins. His being ached with the need to get away, to flee, to be free!  
And as soon as he reached his feet, he was knocked back by what felt like a hammer. His world, blurry for a while, became clear as he realized Thor was tossing him into a cell. The cuffs that had restrained his magic were gone. Bracing his arms, Loki lifts his head.

He wishes he hadn't.

Thor nods to another guard, the transparent gold-like cage covering the one of four walls, sealing him in. That was the only way in and the only way...

Thor gave him a disgusting look of pity before turning and walking away. Loki licks his dry lips, pushing himself to a sitting position. His just knew that there was something awry with his black hair.

"Thor, you aren't going to leave me here."

The one who controlled thunder barely faltered in stride. Thor's voice tasted resigned as it faded away.

"Stop trying to meddle with the future, brother. It's not yours anymore."

 **\- Months later, Earth -**

"Come on- this is exciting, look, the Intern is excited!"

Jane glances between Darcy, who steps out from behind the wheel, and the male, who climbs out from the backseat of their London rental.

"Ian," supplies the male.

Darcy steps up beside her boss. "You want the phase meter?"

It looked like it was going to rain and Jane shivers in her coat. "No."

Darcy twists and tosses, in the most awkward way, the keys to Ian.  
"Bring the phase meter. The toaster looking thing."

"I know what a phase meter is," he replies.

Jane felt her legs taking her towards the rundown compound. It looked to be a mix of a lot of things... An abandoned storehouse, a factory, possibly a shipment facility back in the day. Where in the world had Darcy brought her?  
The ground was overrun with weeds and the structure of the buildings surrounding her seemed fragile.

An eighteen-wheeler was turned on its side. She studies it as she walks past, vaguely curious to how that had happened.  
An obnoxious ring sings from her person. With a brief glance over the ID, she answers. "How do I change the ringtone on this thing?"

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone."

Jane looked across the ways to find Darcy staring right at her, phone to ear. "Why are you calling me?"

"I didn't want to shout," says Darcy, "Intern says this way."

"Ian. My name's Ian."

Walking into the abandoned structure, Jane began to question if this was a good idea. She just wished that Eric would call her back.

A cloak of black attacked them. No, scratch that, it flew over them. The blackbirds took flight, screaming a chilling call.

Darcy murmurs to her companions. "I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." She turns, "It's okay, we're Americans!"

Jane walks ahead of her. "Is that supposed to make them like us?"

Voices whisper in a frenzy until they became shapes, humans that owned the voices. Little humans.

Jane blinks. "Oh, they're kids."

"Are you the police?" Asks a girl.

Jane was quick to throw up her hands. "No, we're scientists. Well, I am."  
"Thanks..." Grumbles Darcy from behind.

"We just found it."

Jane puts on what she believes is a soft face. It probably made her appear dumb, but it was the thought that counts. "Will you show us?"

The batch of kids lead Jane towards a cement truck. Taking his finger tip, a boy raises the truck up. As if there were no gravity, the truck kept rotating, turning without anything to stop it.  
Sucking a breath, Jane was unable to look away for the life of her.

Her brunette intern points her finger. "That doesn't seem right."

"Come on," calls another kid, "that's not all!"

Halting on a stairwell, a child above them tosses what seems to be a bottle over the edge. It vanishes into thin air as it falls.

"Where'd it go?" Asks Jane.

The young girl from before points heavenward. The bottle appears from above and falls into the anomaly below and vanishes again. The pattern repeats until a kid reaches out and snatches the bottle.  
"That's… That's incredible." Bending, Jane snatches a can and releases it over the edge. But it did not appear above. She craned her neck, searching for it. "What happened?"

The young girl shrugs, her British accent strong. "Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't."

Darcy's eyes sparkle. "I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe."

Jane ignores her as she picks up a gadget that had brought them out here in the first place. Parts of it were turning red and readings were going off the charts. But there was something...bigger to be seen. Her breath caught. "I haven't seen readings like this since… since…"

"New Mexico?" Tosses a female voice. Jane meets Darcy's eyes before taking off up the stairs.

"Don't touch anything!"

Darcy's voice: "Give me your shoe."

Further up the stairs, Jane glances back, seeing Darcy and Ian throw things over the railing like children. She looks back at her screen, following another anomaly, this one stronger. Her mind whirled with the possibilities. In the distance, she could faintly hear Darcy's voice.

"...Were those the car keys?"

Jane almost tripped over her own shoes as she rounded the corner.

She came to a complete stop.

Because there before her stood he, the god of thunder after the storm.

* * *

 **Read chapter 2 before you decide if you like it or not!**

 **That is when the fun happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki: The Dark World**

By A.J. Garcia

* * *

 _We're not alone,_ _  
_ _There is more to this- I know,_ _  
_ _You can make it out,_ _  
_ _You will live to tell._

 _Not Alone by_ _ **Saosin**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Thor..."

The name was ripped from her lips, soft and quiet.

He was just as she remembered. His height a staggering head and a half taller than she, long blond hair, and the build of a god from Norse Mythology. And he stood six yards from herself.

He was powerful.

He was strong.

He looked... tired. Worn with the weight of the world. Which world was he shouldering now? Earth, or Asgard? Perhaps both, and perhaps neither. She would have to ask him.

Steps were taken by both sides until they met in the middle, a mere foot apart. He says her name and she answers with a slap. The face before her contorts in shock.

"Sorry," she says, "I just needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day."

"I am- Jane, I..."

 _Slap._

"Where were you?" She demands with a slight shake to her form.

"Where was I? Where are you? This does not seem to be the safest of places."

"I was right here where you left me," her finger points to the ground, "I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you… You said you were coming back!"

Thor raises his arms, but is at a loss with what to do with them. "I know, I know. But the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos; wars were raging, marauders were pillaging… I had to put an end to the slaughter."

She took a breath. "As excuses go, it's not," she shifts her weight, "terrible. But I saw you on TV, you were – you were in New York!"

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but... I was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that fate brought us together. Jane, I don't know where you were or what happened, but I do know this."

She felt her body responding to his charm, her eyes alighting. "What?"

"I know-"

"You do?" She interrupted.

"Do what?"

"What?" And just when she thought that he was going to kiss her, he stepped away, and shook his head.

"Jane, I am sorry that I have wounded you, but I must beg you, one my knees if I must, return with me to Asgard."

A third "what?" escaped her before Darcy ran over. The female intern stood staring at them so blatantly that Jane had to turn to her. "Uhm, we're kinda in the middle of something here."

Darcy made a face. "Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."

All of them turned to watch cars, with lights flashing, approach. Jane was screaming no in her head when she glanced at Thor. This was... overwhelming. She held a hand up to him, the universal sign for _stay._ "Hold that thought."

She took short, quick strides up to one of the policemen.  
"Excuse me." She says, stopping near the edge of his car. The policeman looked up from his book, standing between his car and the open car door.

"Are you Jane Foster?"

"Yes."

"Do you know this man?" He motions over towards Ian, who was in the middle of a pat-down. The officer checking him pulled a toothbrush from his pocket. Ian jumps to try and explain the oddity.

Jane turns her head back to the officer. "He's my intern. My intern's intern."

"This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll have to come with me."  
The cop was reaching towards her when something small bounced off the hood of his car. Whatever it was exploded, sending Jane flying. She didn't even have time to scream as her side bit gravel. Her head bounced off the ground, but she felt disconnected from it.

Slowly, screaming registers. "Jane! Jane! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

The world spun as she was lifted in Thor's arms.

"What... just happened?" She tried to speak evenly, but that seemed disconnected from her as well.  
She could hear the voice of the policeman. "Drop her! Place your hands on your heads, step back!"

Thor raises his tone, "This woman is hurt and in danger."

"She's dangerous."

"So am I."

Thor seemed to cradle her close while whispering, "Hold on."

Jane's head throbbed and she felt something wet running down her face. "What are you doing?" The void greeted her, whether from passing out or from something else still had yet to be determined.

Her mind surfaced and her eyes opened. Light was blinding as it was sweet. Her limbs ached with cold as her eyes adjusted. She felt heavy. Elephant heavy.

"Oh, good. You have awakened."

Jane, with the pace of a snail, tilted to see a beautiful woman at her side. The woman had wild brown hair that was tamed by some ribbon in a sophisticated fashion. She was bordering on elderly with bony cheeks, but her skin was smooth, and her eyes still youthful.

Jane mentally gaped, but her head pounded. Out of reflex, her hand raises to her bandaged brow.

"I am Eir, a healer of Asgard. You took quite a blow, and at close range, if what the Prince says was t-"

A few doors banged open. "Did I not order you to tell me as soon as she awoke?"

"I was just about to send word," replied Eir.

Feeling lighter than before, Jane sat up. Thor was coming close to her bed, red cape flaring in the light. She looked down at the soft sheets in her hands. The room she was in was spacious. The tones of green and blues were soothing to her aching head.

Thor waved a hand. "No matter. I heard you through the door. Now, Jane, how do you feel? Do you feel pain? How is your head? Do you require water? Sustenance?"

"Let her breathe," says Eir. "She was fortunate to not have been any closer, otherwise the blast would have left lasting results, even with my help."

"Is she well enough to move?"

"Yes, but her head will be sensitive for another day at least."

Jane removed her sheets to discover silks of a dress upon her. Refusing to think about it, she began the trying task of climbing out of such a large bed. Without the warm sheets, she shivered. Her dress barely had sleeves and they were short beyond belief.

"Here, Jane." Thor raised a robe of some sort and she felt instantly warmer. The healer stepped forward and held up a goblet.

"Drink," she says.

"What is it?" Jane eyes the liquid. It looks harmless enough.

"Water. Drink."

Jane dared not disobey as she brought the cup to her lips. The water was soothing, quenching a thirst. Thor tilts his head, an easy smile touching his face. She answered his smile, sipping the water now, and gestured around the room. "Where are we?"

"The Palace of Asgard," he answered. His mouth opened once more, but the doors open with another bang. Jane vaguely wondered if they had insurance in Asgard. The thought made her want to laugh. Perhaps these people had something as strong as morphine. Perhaps there was something in the cup.

Thor twisted in place. "Father, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the legendary Jane Foster."

"Legendary?" If anyone was legendary, it was not her. She looks the Allfather up and down, tracing his independent stature, how he held his staff, how one eye was covered. He gave her the uncanny expression of a mistletoe-less Santa Clause pirate.

"She's too young to be considered a legend," says Odin. The King's eye traces after Eir. "Please leave us."

Jane's hands shook as the healer left. She wanted to look out her windows, but Odin's presence was demanding and he held something in his eye that made her think this was more than just a social visit.

The Allfather broke the silence.

"Jane Foster, I fear that we need your help."

"What with?"

"Loki," says Thor gravely. His smile was gone.

Her stomach rolled uneasily. Loki, the trickster god who, controlling a monster, had snapped Thor's neck. Loki, the villain that attacked New York, killing thousands. Loki, the liar who controlled minds without a shred of remorse. It was enough to make her want to scream.

"We have seen the future and if things are allowed to continue as they are... The tragedy that is coming will make what happened to your world look like child's play," says Odin.

Jane could not even imagine that. "Why not a death sentence?"

Odin sighs. "The Queen will not allow it."

"Well... What can I do?"

"Marry Loki."

The goblet slips from her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki: The Dark World**

By A.J. Garcia

* * *

 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves._

 _Hero by_ _ **Skillet**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Liquid spread over the marble flooring like a virus. The harsh sound of the crash jarred her from her moment of relapse.

"I-I'm so sorry," says she by way of automation. Her legs gave out and the bed caught her. Thor tossed an extra blanket over the mess.

He slowly lowered until he was on his knees. His blue eyes gazed into her own.

"Jane, you are the only one who can save us from what is to come."

"He would never-" She searched for the facts. The facts had always protected her before, they would continue to do so now. "He would kill me."

"...We have a solution for that. Jane, Loki's real name is Loki Laufyson. He was adopted when he was very young and raised alongside me as an Aesir, but he is a Prince of the Frost Giants."

"What does that have to do with-"

"What Thor is trying to say is that Loki's genes will not allow him to hurt you. Despite popular belief, Frost Giants are very protective of their their life-companions. He will be unable to kill you."

Thor spoke up. "We could just have you stand outside his cell and talk his ear off, but you influence a room most when you are in it. Believe me, Jane, I know."

"But-"

"I know that this is so... very selfish of me to ask. But, Jane, you have not seen what I have. Within a century, your home will be gone, Asgard will be gone, and so will be many other realms."

"He will never agree," she whispers.

"You leave that to us," says Odin, "If there was one thing that Loki desires more than his pride, it would be freedom."

Jane's mind searches ceaselessly over more facts. "He will disappear as soon as he is free."

Thor was already shaking his head at that. "We have already thought of this. An ancient spell will be put over him to keep him from leaving until an appointed time. And we will have a guard always nearby. All you would need to do is shout and help would be there."

"What if-"

"Jane," Thor's hand touched her knee, "we have thought every possibility through very thoroughly."

"And the Queen likes this plan?"

Thor's mouth opened and remained open until his father spoke up. "She will."

A squeeze of her knee made her look down.

"Please, marry my brother."

The air felt scarce in her lungs and her head flared with a pulse. "...Allow me time to think." Thor's countenance fell to that, but he set his shoulders in the next instance. He looked over his shoulder, "Father?"

"Take all the time you require."

They left her.

\- **36 hours later, Asgard's** **dungeons** -

He sat, slouching because he could.

He was never allowed to slouch as a child, but he still did it. Back then, he did it behind his mother's back because it was his nature. He tested his limits and questioned all that he was taught. His fath-Odin had once told him that his first word was "why" and his second was "no".  
Knowing what he knew now, the King's words do not seem so impertinent.

Three of his walls were transparent while the one at his back remained blessedly solid. Not that it mattered. The only living, breathing thing down here besides himself was the guard, who was away at the moment "patrolling the grounds". Loki knew that he was enjoying himself a little drink and the thought made him chuckle for some bazaar reason. His smile fell. Dark orbs fell on the books stacked on his bed. His mother saw to it that he was given a few pleasantries, such as a desk, a cot, books to help pass the time, and even a few puzzles. A vase sat on his desk, a lone flower beginning to droop.  
He lifted a hand now, palm up and beckoned with his finger. The binder of pages could not refuse him and floated over his palm.

He looked up as he caught the book.

A woman stood at the entrance of his cell, silent, just beyond the transparent wall. Looking over her shoulder, he could see Thor, far enough away not to hear anything but screams. Loki's eyes trace her. She wore Asgardian wares, the style flattering on her shorter frame.

Pretty, he thought, and familiar.

"I know you..." His eyebrows slowly went up, "You're from Midgard. The great and mighty Thor's pet, if I am not mistaken."

She tilts her head, brunette silk slipping over her shoulder. He could practically feel her eyes roaming over his form and he was relieved that he had thought to activate a glam spell earlier. He had been in this cell for months... Or was it years? Day and night appeared very similar down here.

"Even a human like you has to know staring is rude."

She shifts while crossing her arms, but remains stubbornly silent.

"If it is the monster that you came to see, you will be sorely disappointed." He stood and slowly crossed his cell. "I will not be performing any tricks today."

She couldn't help it, and took half a step back. His nose could almost touch the wall of his cage and he relished in how she responded to his presence. This was the most entertainment he has seen in a long while.

"What do they call you?"

She blinked in response.

Frustration flares on his insides, the licks of fire making their way to his eyes. If he were honest with himself, her lack of voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. However, he was not the honest type. "Perhaps mice like you have to be handled differently. Ever thought about how you would prefer to die?"

"Do not torture Jane, Loki."

"Jane, is it? What a plain name."

"Loki!" Cries Thor, coming so stand next to her.

Jane twists away without so much as a word. Loki's gaze trails after her even when she is out of sight.

"Is she mute?"

"I believe that she will speak to you when you are worthy of it."

Loki's hands came up of their own violation and slammed into the yellow tinted wall. "I am worthy! I am a god to her!"

"Oh, grow up, Loki."

Air flared in Loki's nostrils as he gripped his emotions. He wants to take down Thor, both figuratively and literally. He swore he would when he was dealt a good hand. While he took a step back, he says, "She doesn't belong here."

"She will once you marry her," snaps Thor. And then, after a beat, Loki displays a rare moment of incredulity before dissolving into the manic, disbelieving laugh that his brother hated so much.

"I am serious, Loki."

"Oh, you have lost it now, brother, if you think even for a heartbeat that I would _consider_ -"

"You will be free to leave the dungeons."

"Why do you offer her to me? We both know I will ruin her just to spite you."

"And we both know you won't succeed."

"Challenging me now? You must really want this." His head slowly cants to the right, like a serpent, "Tell me, what is the catch? Will Odin not let you keep her unless it is as your brother's wife? That's a new low. Does she sport a defect? Barren, perhaps?"

"Bite your tongue!"

"Then why?"

"I cannot tell you. It's not my place. But know that if fate had treated me any differently, I would not have allowed you to even look at her."

Green orbs jump all over Thor's features, seeking what isn't there, what hasn't been said. Loki prided himself in being able to read between the lines, but could Thor be playing him? Was this some sick joke?

The green god's voice falls below a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are my brother."

"That tells me _nothing_ ," he bit back.

"I know, Loki. I... I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki: The Dark World**

By A.J. Garcia

* * *

This might hurt, _  
_It's not safe, _  
_But I know that I've got to make a change.

 _Motions by_ _ **Matthew West**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

He turns and breathes.

His cell is a wreck.

Loki had been thinking over Thor's visit turning the words said this way and that. It had the finger

prints of Odin all over it, contaminating it. That alone made his blood boil. And the boiling came to an erupt. An erupt of magic, to be precise.

Nothing was left standing.

Glass from the vase was scattered all over his floor. He tried to avoid it at first, but it was hopeless effort.

With a sigh he sits and time flows on, heedless of any who were missing out on life. Anger had bested him once again. He really didn't care, though. He didn't. Perhaps he missed the times past where anger aided him, not pulling against him like Mjölnir, but he would never admit that.

Sooner or later a guard would come to clean his nice cage, a healer would come for his bleeding feet, and his mother would scold him, though not in person. Odin would never allow that. Never, never, never, it was all part of the same terrible fate.

He stares off into space despite his aching green eyes which begged him to sleep. He hadn't caught a decent nights rest since before his fall to Thanos. He tossed the depressing thought away, turning his mind to more pressing matters.

"A human? Really?" He speaks to no one in general. "Have I fallen so low in their eyes?"

He sees that his feet left a trail of bloody toe prints around the room. "This must be some con to make entertainment of the moment. Why a human? Thor's human." No one would give him the answers he seeks down here. Perhaps a little plan of his own were in order. All he would need is his guard's panic, the prison to be opened and then-

"I would think the answer would be obvious." The voice of Eir touches his ear before she rounds the corner beyond his cell. She must have taken the long way down.

"Obvious?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Now, let me see the damage." Loki's only companion, the drinking guard, bid the healer entrance. Carefully, Eir made her way to him, stashes of bandages and leaves in her satchel. "Drop it," she commands.

Releasing a magical string in his mind, Loki looked away as his glam fell. Tangled oily hair, wrinkled clothes, and bare feet were on display for the world to see. The world of two. She tsk's under her breath, but says nothing more. Fingers prod his wounds and he forces himself to relax. "How is the Queen?"

"Healthy, even more so now that she receives constant company."

His head swings about. "Who?"

"The Lady Jane, from Midgard. She visits the Queen multiple times a day. They are becoming fast friends."

Loki could not help his scoff. "That offensive creature is becoming a friend of my mother's? Why, one would think she was pitying the mortal. Or that the world was ending." Eir did not deem him a response and he shivered with the ointment that touched his toes. He bit his tongue as the stinging came. He looked to his healer; the healer that took care of him since infancy. "...Is it true?"

Hands still over him. "The Allfather will make the announcement tonight of your engagement."

"Confident, isn't he?"

"He leans on wisdom and hope now more than ever."

"A fool, if you ask me. I'll sooner strangle myself before...marrying her," his tone lowers, "we'd kill each other."

- **Meanwhile, Queens Quarters** -

"We'll kill each other!" Jane's shoulders slouches forward as the tears refuse to stop. "I think I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I-I can't. You weren't there, you didn't see how he looked at me. I'm lower than dirt to him! He scares me! I want to help, but..." Covering her face as she wept, the Queen drew the mortal into her arms.

"There, there. This may come as a shock to you, but he was as scared of you as you were of him."

"How could you know that?"

Frigga smiles sadly, dabbing Jane's cheek with her fingers. "He fears the opposite sex."

Jane's body heaves a laugh that came out more of a sob. Of all the most ironic things to fear. The knowledge did make her feel a little better.

"You were brave, Jane. Seeing him is a huge step. Give it time and you'll see the boy I do."

Jane nodded and drew away, sniffling. The Queen offered a handkerchief. Jane had wondered the halls before asking to see Frigga. It didn't take Jane long to fall to pieces. Standing at the edge of his prison had been nerve racking. His presence, not a day changed from what she had seen on the tv, was a slap to the face. And he left her downright terrified.

"I can't help but think that this wasn't the best idea," she confesses. "I'm such a mess."

"This is a great sacrifice you are committing, my dear, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And know that I am proud of you, as if you were my own daughter, for at least trying. I will not hold it against you if..." The Queen looks away, holding her own feelings at bay. She did not dare finish that sentence.

"Gah," Jane rubs her eyes, "What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking like this."

"It's a natural reaction. Don't fight it."

"Any word from SHIELD?"

"Sif will return with word soon enough. Just be patient. I am sure they will find whoever it was."

"But," she drops her hands into her lap, "my friends..."

Frigga's hand lands on her own and her stare as unmoving as a mountain. "They will be told that you are safe and that you are keeping both our worlds safe. Sif is one of our best. She will deliver your letters without fail. Hm, what about seeing your dress? It was intended as a surprise, but you look as if you could use a distraction."

Jane held a breath, counted to five, and released it. "Perhaps later. I think that I just need to be alone for now. Sorry." Jane played with the strap on her shoulder bag, a gift from Frigga.

"As you wish."

Jane's gut churned in a way that had her spinning on the Queen of Asgard, but she was already vanishing back into the palace. After moment, Jane groans deeply and returns to the walls of the palace. However, she got turned around after ten steps. This was a new record.

"Hello!" She yells.

A moment later an Aesir turned the corner. His hair was long, thick and blond. His face reminded her of Thor from a distance, but his face was clean shaven. With light steps he drew near and bowed.

"Lady Jane, are you perhaps lost?"

Blinking at his striking blues, Jane was torn between her room or apologizing to Frigga. But what came out of her mouth was neither. "Do you know a place I can simply get away from- from everything for a little while?"

The Asgardian's mouth turns into a smile. "I know just the place."

She rides through Asgard for the first time. She could have enjoyed the ride more if she weren't so concerned with staying in the saddle. The last time she rode such a beast was when she was eight. If her mother could see her now.

Buildings and sights blur past as she sets her sights on one thing. A bridge of crystal and color.

The Bifrost is what everyone calls it.

Sturdy ground gave way to what looks to be glass. "Come on, Jane," she tells herself, kicking her horse into action.

And for a dread-filled moment, she thought it would shatter beneath her. But it holds under the pounding hooves.

With a deep breath she pulls her horse to a stop before the round structure at the end of the bridge. This is it, Jane suspects, this is Einstein's Rosen Bridge.

She dismounts. Producing a silvern notebook, Jane writes furiously with a type of pen, the ink very easy to smudge, but she would make do. Thor had mentioned the bridge had been recently repaired, but, for the life of her, she could not see any damage.

She steps near the edge of the bridge, her breath taken with the sense of forever. Water tips over an edge thirty yards or so away. Beyond that, space. She had never looked down at the sky before. The sight was marvelous.

Her blood sings with all the new things around and she makes a few more notes. She didn't know where to start!

She faces the temple-like structure considered the Bifrost. That seemed as good a place as any.

She walks slowly up the steps, not wanting to miss a single detail.

She jumps like a startled cat.

"Greetings, Lady Jane."

* * *

 **Thank you megumisakura, Mrs. Marple Poirot, DarkFay, Lokabrenna, meilimingzi, carlita stoneheart, FiveCardChauncy, and guests (sneaky, sneaky, for not leaving a name) for the first reviews! Fresh watermelon all around!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Once I was real,_

 _Once I was somebody's child,_

 _Once I could feel,_

 _Some feeling once in a while._

 _Once by_ _ **Caleb Kane**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"W-who are you?"

The statue that wasn't really a statue turns her way and Jane can see his eyes, burning like the stars she so loved. He blinks and turns his head, never really looking at her. It made her wonder if he was blind. Forget that, was he even a man? _They aren't human._ Jane found that she had to constantly remind herself this.

"I am Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost. No one comes or goes without my knowing. I am glad to see you are well. "

"Ah, thanks." He stood upon a dais, elevated over her. Curious, her feet take her around, closer, giving her a clear view of his gold armor and the tree engraved on his breastplate. His stare is as uncomfortable as sitting on her great aunt's couch. She works her jaw as only one thing comes to mind. Did everyone is Asgard know who she was?

"I'm sorry," she says, "but do I know you?"

"Our first acquaintance was when you first came through the Bifrost."

Jane awkwardly points to him, feeling like she should be remembering something lost. "Yeah, guess I was a little out of it when Thor brought me through the first time."

He nods and the silence grows.

Jane found herself touching her head, where she should be sporting a scar but didn't thanks to the Asgardian healers.

He head cants to the left. "Ask your questions, my lady."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so." He tries not to smile and fails.

There were many godly and ungodly things Jane wanted to know. Why was Thor's cape red? How far was Earth's Sun from here? Were any of these stars her own? Which ones? Does Asgard have any scientists? Why do Aesirs wear armor so much? Why were there no guns?

"Your eyes..?"

"My eyes were made to see other things, things other than what is right in front of me." His hands lift to gesture the sky beyond the round ceiling.

"What other things? What can you see?"

Heimdall smiles at her eagerness- it was spilling from her eyes. "Planets, worlds, realms; I see and hear them all."

"Can you see Earth?"

He nods and her heart burst with anticipation. "Can you see people?" she asks.

"I can."

"How well?"

"As well as I can see you standing before me."

Jane tugs at her lips with with her teeth. "What if I give you a name? Is it possible to find someone, or do you need a face? Wait," she became annoyed with herself, "of course you would need to know what they look like."

"Lady Jane-"

"Oh! I have just the thing." She dove into her satchel, bringing forth her wallet. With slippery fingers, she extracted one photo, then another.

"Lady Jane, if you would but tell me-"

She shoved the first photo in his face. "See this? This is my intern, Darcy. Well, she is sort of my intern, part assistant and a very interesting friend. Loyal to a fault... until the police show up, anyway." She shrugs one shoulder to that.

"Lady-"

"And this is my mentor, Erik. A little rough around the edges, but has the fluffiest heart when you get to know him. And, hm, uh, rambling, aren't I? Sorry. Byproduct of being an astrophysicist."

"Lady Jane," he smiles as she stops for breath. His tone was cheerful and it made her brow crease. Seeing a twinkle in his eye, Jane realized what he thought was so humorous. Her face fell with disbelief.

"You don't need a face."

He shook his head twice and she proceeded to give him her back, making a face to no one. After thoroughly chastising herself, she turns back with a face of perfect serenity. "What I meant to say was, can you see my friends and tell me what they are doing?"

His hands land on the sword before him in answer. The dais turns as well as an opening Jane had failed to notice before. The opening reveals space, stars and galaxies so close yet so far away. The Aesir - _Heimdall_ \- stares with a quiet power, one of concentration that she would respect.

The brunette leaves him time as she draws near to the hole. Somewhere out there was home. Space, so cold and empty to many was a map she had studied all her life, and now it lay stranger. But it wasn't space that had changed _._

 _My perspective has changed._

"Your young friend sits in a long chair, holding a box of something edible in her arms. She is starting at something you call a television."

"That's Darcy," whispers Jane, gazing forlornly at the stars.

"And the other sleeps. He seems tired, so much so he hasn't removed his shoes. _"_

"You don't happen to see the future as well, right?" Asked Jane ruefully, blinking her eyes rapidly. She knew there was no way she would evade this fate, but that didn't mean she was not the least bit curious of what would become of her. Curiosity killed that cat, but that cat didn't have a doctorate in astrophysics and get dragged across the galaxy to another realm. Or so she told herself.

"Yes. I do. However, I can never see much when it concerns Loki. And as of right now, your futures are intwined. Forgive me for not being of more use." He bows to her. Jane is already waving her hands in a crossing motion. "No, no, no, no, don't feel like that. You have been a great help. Really."

She slowly begins to back away.

"Lady Jane," he pauses, debating if he should speak. "Allow me to offer a bit of advice."

"Oh," she lifts her palm up, gesturing for him to continue, "please, share."

"Do not give him the capacity to lie. He yearns for privilege."

Sharing a small smile coupled with a nod, she leaves. Her friends were alive and well, which was a relief but not one that followed her into her dreams. She couldn't sleep and after waking for the fourth time, she rose.

She knew, as she secured her hair and donned the robe Thor had given her, that she would not sleep this night.

 _ **\- Asgard's Dungeons -**_

"Come to taunt me with your presence again?"

She stood at the end of the cell, looking imposing for one so small. Her brown locks had been pulled back high on her head in such a way that it reminded him of Sif.

He didn't like Sif.

"And still disgustingly silent. I would tell you that I want to hear your voice, but I remember it. Screams, mostly. Attachment and sentiment will never...are you listening?"

Jane was prodding his cell with her index finger, her touch sending ripples of yellow along the transparent wall.

"Stop that. And listen when I speak to you."

Her eyes flick to him, but it would seem he couldn't hold her interest.

"Stop touching my wall!" He stands as he speaks. Pacing towards her, Loki feels a sense of déjà vu. Only, this time, she did not retreat. _Stubborn,_ he thought silently. She was really distracted with his cage, so much that she didn't catch him studying her- how he took in her sorter stature, tan skin, and dancing eyes.  
 _It fascinates her_ _,_ he realizes. Taking in one small breath, he easily composes himself by placing both hands behind his back.

"Each cell is lined with Askebonian crystals. A substance that is one of the hardest rocks known to all aesirs. A light spell is cast through the crystals, creating the impenetrable wall before you." Her eyes flicker between him and the yellow wall. It was a start, one that pleased him. He continues, "And that's not even the best part. Wish to give a guess to whom came up with that spell? Ah yes, little ol' me. You will be glad to know that only a few hold the key that can turn off these crystals, and neither of them are on me."

"Why should I be glad?"

His chin dips with a grin he just cannot conceal. He never thought there would be a day he would willingly be happy to hear a mortal's voice. "Because, little one, if I were not so confined, I would find you, catch you, and know once and for all why you are here."

The midgardian folds her arms, as if fighting off a sudden chill. "Someone back home wants me dead."  
She waits a beat, then, "They almost succeeded before Thor brought me here. I am here to stay safe. Is that good enough for you?"

"Not even close."

He began pacing his cell. _Safe is the version where_ _you are_ _nowhere near me,_ he thinks, calculating what Odin could possibly gain by putting her with him... There was none.

"Then why do they want me to marry her," he mutters.

He pauses mid-stride with his back to her, watching her from a reflection across his cell.

"What are the chances that you wish to die this day?" he asks.

Her mouth moves and eventually she manages a coherent reply. "Non-existent."

"Then I strongly suggest you stand on the other side of that pillar." He points to her left without so much as turning. For whatever reason he couldn't fathom at that moment, she followed his instructions. He could hear her as she moved.

"Loki-"

He shushes her.

There was not much he could do from this side of the wall, but he could still feel an invasion, allthesame. This one caught him by surprise and when something surprises him, it no doubt infuriates Heimdall.

Loki knew it was there long before it walked in; so much power could not hope to hide so close to him. He could feel it growing stronger as it descends the stairs from above. A shrouded figure ambles forward from the shadows, the gait crooked.

"Loki Laufyson," it hisses.

Facing the figure cordially, he smiles softly. "In the flesh. Has you running errands for him, does he?"

This hissing of the room intensifies and Loki forces his eyes to focus on the cloak. Dark, sweeping, and probably deadly to the touch. Lackeys of this caliber are generally well-suited for their missions.

"Oh, quit that. We both know you can't possibly hope to scare me."

"Don't patronize!" says it's raucous voice, "Disrespect to me will be disrespect to the master."

"Then be quick before the guard comes back."

"He won't be coming back," it breathes. Loki thought it would speak again, but something makes noise. His lips harden when he isn't the only one to notice. His mind quickly calculates, but there was nothing he could say; all would sound folly.

"Are you sure?" Loki asks instead.

Two bony arms extend from the cloak, each holding strong swords. They emanated an orange electric energy. And both tug on his senses in a similar way to that of the Tesseract.

Loki did not have nearly enough time to shout a warning before the swords struck, one slicing the top of the pillar and one below. The stone might as well have been butter with how easily it was cut. It gave way to reveal Foster, scrambling to her feet in order to get away.

Shifting his weight, Loki waits as she is caught and dragged back. _I_ _shouldn't have hidden her_ , he realized. _Humans are_ _clumsy to a fault._

"What is this? Someone special?" The swords were gone and in their place a dagger.

"Not at all. Actually, she seems dear to all but me."

The hidden figure studied him for a time. "I don't believe you."

"What do you want?"

"You will come with me or I will slit her throat!" Her head is forced to the side with the pressure of the blade, her breaths coming in gasps.

"Release me from my cell first," counters Loki.

"Do I really look so stupid? Swear your allegiance to Thanos once more and I will release you."

"So simple? Well, I... Thor, stop!" But the red cape figure was already flying, sights of the blond set on the intruder. In a millisecond, the weapon swiped over her neck and Jane was shoved Loki's way. She tripped on the steps leading to his cell and crashed into his wall. She slid to the ground, blood leaving a trail. He crouches to be level with her and he realizes all to quickly that he was cursing out loud. He forces himself to stop.

"Foster, look at me. Jane Foster, open your eyes."

She wouldn't heed him.

He slams his fist on the wall. "Listen here, you will not die! So help me if you do! I will drag you from Valhalla to our wedding and kill you myself! Do you hear me? Jane!"

Crimson liquid spills over her hand at her neck and his panic rises. This wasn't part of his plan, not at all, but he would have been tempted to take the deal were it not for...

Shaking his head, he reaches out to her with his magic, grunting in frustration at the wall.

He blocks out Thor's warrior cries. His healing abilities were minimal, but he knew he must help stop the bleeding. Her heart beat strong and the cut was shallow, meaning the strike was clumsy. Then why was she not responding?  
 _Pitiful humans,_ he thinks. And he did what he could, however, the wall's interference drained him multiple ways. Shifting, he sits back and looks her over. Her hair was a mess and her face pale, but she would live.

He looks over just in time to see Thor tossing the scoundrel into a spare cell.

Loki pushes away from the wall with a sneer.

He had inadvertently healed his brother's love. Pathetic, he told himself while heading to his bed. He watches Thor fumble with panic all over his features. Due to shock, Loki now knew she wasn't conscious in the least. He bit his tongue to keep from telling Thor that she was alright. If only Thor had studied _half_ as much as he did, he would know there was no reason to worry. But did Thor study? It was an insult to even think it.

He folds his hands over his chest and is determined not to think about the red liquid on his wall... and how it was hers.

* * *

 **Thank you** meilimingzi, vampgirliegirl, Fides25, Charlene Clark, DarkFay, Mrs. Marple Poirot, wintercandymints, Verity Kindle, and Guest **for the reviews for chapter four**. **This will be interesting for us all since I'm not sure where this is going either. There was a plan, once upon a time, but we all know how those change.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing,_

 _And teach me wrong from right,_

 _An' I'll show you what I can be._

 _Savin' Me by_ _ **Nickelback**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Loki Laufyson," the voice hisses.

It had been calling him from across the dungeons for the past millennium. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. The grating of his nerves proved to be too much.

"Speak," Loki snaps.

"Don't you dare order me. I only came to retrieve you, but on the slight chance I could not, I am to deliver a message. The mortals hold something of value in their world and my master wishes for you to retrieve it."

"What is it?"

"You'll know."

"And let me guess, he will make it worth my while?"

"No," it growls in sharp distaste, "You failed last time. This is your second chance."

 _My only chance,_ Loki understood.

"Do you not remember how much fun he had? The motivation he used?" The alien's voice droned on in a way that brought unbidden images to Loki's eyes. "He reduced you to a human in mere seconds and I relish the thought of seeing it again. You were ready to puke till the moment we released you."

Loki's trembling hand wipes down his face. "Shut up." He remembers the day well. His first official trip to Midgard and his mission to intercept the Tesseract. Nothing went as planned, but that was how Loki liked it. His ability to roll with the punches was one thing he admired about himself.

"...He is on his way and when he arrives, you better have it or you will die along with everyone else." The rasp fell blessedly silent and Loki enjoyed the peace while it lasted. But all too soon he noticed that they were not alone. From the sound of it, Thor was paying them a visit. Well, not Loki, as Thor continues to walk past his cell and deeper into the dungeons.

"How is she?"

Thor pauses with a surprised expression, one Loki can feel even without opening his eyes. His bored tone annoys Thor most days. This is precisely why Loki uses it whenever he can, like now.

"She is well," says Thor, "Someone gave her medical attention before the healers, I hear."

"Oh?"

"Though it was a shallow cut, it could have been dangerous, maybe even life-threatening for a human."

"Hm."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to," Loki drawls.

Silence in the darkness tempts him to open his eyes. Thor was still there, he knew, but he was so quiet; so thoughtful. When would he stop surprising Loki? The change that had overcome Thor in his time on Midgard had made Loki question himself. Perhaps a self-sacrificing Thor was ready to rule. This was unlike anything Loki knew before; however, it was only a trick. His fake brother only pulled complete turnarounds for two things: glory and women. And neither lasted very long.

"You care for her."

Loki slowly pulls himself up and subjects Thor to a glare. "Bite your rock of a tongue."

"I hear rumors that it was you who told her to hide in the first place. That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't care for a mere mortal."

Loki stretches arms over head and speaks blandly. "She is merely a tool."

Thor glances to the right and then to the left, his mouth moving but words hardly forthcoming. This was the pathetic excuse of a brother he had to put up with for a number of years. Loki was able to deceive Thor so easily that it was child's play. But, as of late, the big oaf hardly believed a word that came out of his mouth, taking all the fun out of it. Loki tends to tell him the truth now, only to build up a reputation worth ruining again.

"A tool?"

"Thor, please don't allow your _weak_ , romantic sentiments to run away with you. She is my ticket to freedom. Do you truly believe I don't care enough about myself to let her die? No." Couldn't Thor be a little bit quieter? They weren't alone down here anymore. Loki moves to his desk, placing his weight on the corner.

"You're so selfish. Why did I never see this before?" The blond jabs an accusing finger Loki's way. "You only care about you and yourself-"

"Of course. Who else is there to trust? Tell me that, Thor."

"Me, for one!" Thor pounds his chest as his throat quivers. "Mother cares, Eir, father, and even Jane will once she gets to know you. You can't keep pushing us away forever."

Loki raises an eyebrow as if to say, _watch me._

"Where does your hatred come from?"

"Tell Odin I will marry the mortal, but forgiveness and loyalty are not part of the package."

As the blond exits the prison Loki couldn't help the humorless chuckle that left him.

"It would seem I'm getting married," he calls from the perch on his desk.

Silence answers him.

 **- _1 Hour Later, Throne Room_ ****-**

"How did this happen?"

Watching Odin speak to Heimdall, Jane folds her arms from where she stood. Two guards stood on either side of her. Now she knew how her president felt on Earth with his Secret Service. She had been followed ever since last night. With fingers playing with her bandaged neck, Jane wonders if she was spared death for such a time as this, to protect the Aesirs and her people. Her brown orbs trace over the three warriors gathered, Thor, and his parent's in attendance. Add her two guards and herself and they had enough to throw a party.

"I do not know. His presence was hidden from me by a power which rivaled his Majesty's," everyone's eyes, but Jane's, grow in size, "But the fault is mine. It has been said there are other ways into Asgard, some I do not know where to look for. I have failed you all and willingly accept any punishment."

"Loki didn't sense him either."

All heads whip in her direction.

One of the men, part of trio called the Warriors Three, spoke up. "What were _you_ doing with him last night?" One of his comrades hit him on the arm. Thor steps towards her.

"I am curious to hear this, as well."

Jane closes her eyes. _That'll teach me to bite my tongue_ , she thought, taking a breath. _It's just like giving a seminar; just speak clearly._ Frigga gives her a look of encouragement.

"I wanted to get to know him..? We were talking and then he told me to hide, and then that guy came and Loki was trying to strike a deal with him-"

"He _what?_ " Thor roars.

"-for his freedom, but the guy wouldn't unless Loki swore to the guy's master. Join him, or, or something..."

"Who was the master?" demanded Odin.

"Ah, that's," she searches her mind, "I believe is was something like Thane- no, Thana, Thano, Thanos?"

She looks to the Allfather, but he merely grunts. "Never heard of him. But if you are sure, I will look into it. Thor, have you questioned Loki?"

"I have."

"And?"

"He... accepts the match." When the words touch her ears, Jane suddenly feels the need to sit down. That devil of an Aesir is going to merry her. Even now, her mind rebells at the idea. "And he didn't seem to know that the enemy was coming."

"It wouldn't be the first time he has deceived us," someone spat.

"Peace, Volstagg. Thor, question the prisoner. The rest of you, leave me."

She didn't very much like the idea of that, but it was hardly her place to say so. Jane was learning very quickly she did not so much have a place, much less a say, in anything. She didn't fit, though that was nothing new. Silence was becoming a fierce ally and wisdom was in great need.

"Get some rest," said Frigga, nodding in her direction. Nodding in return, Jane follows after Thor, posse in tow. Funny, she never dreamed she would require body guards, secret service, knights... Someone to fight for her. So she didn't really know how to use a gun, big deal. It was simple mechanics. Plus, there wasn't much of a need to know how to defend yourself when one majored in the stars. Jane always figured she could talk her way out of every situation. Like the one time she decided to skip class and was caught in the twelfth grade.

She comes to a sudden halt and her eyes reflect a red cape. Thor vanishes down another hallway, one she knows leads to the dungeons. Unbidden, the memory of their kiss came to mind.

A fierce longing to be held by him had overcome her when the knife kissed her skin. She could vaguely remember voices calling out to her when she had been injured. Some of the voices sounded a lot like Loki, but she shook that thought then and there. He had no reason to worry for her, she was the reason he was getting married... And she knew all too well what men thought of marriage. Use Blake, for example.

She squeezes her eyes shut as her fists tighten. _No, don't think about that._

"My lady?" Questions a guard.

Without a word, Jane begins to walk.

* * *

 **Thank you wintercandymints, carlita stoneheart (We must be soul sisters or something!), DarkFay, Elphaba117, Mrs. Marple Poirot, vampgirliegirl, meilimingzi, and (the mysterious) Guest!**


	7. Chapter 7

Take a heart  
And take a hand  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sand  
And heal, heal, heal, heal

 _Heal by **Tom Odell**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Jane awoke in the grander of bed thrice the size of the one back home. A white rose rests on the pillow next to her. Her fingers reach out to touch it. The brush of petals were like a secret poem only Jane knew. She loved flowers almost as much as she loved the stars. Unique, but ordered in a familiar way. She relishes in the feeling until it hits her.

Her heart freezes.

 _I'm getting married today._ Panic fills her core and Jane tumbles out the bed in her haste. Becoming a lump on the floor is quite a way to start the morning. The door opens as she cradles her elbow.

"My dear Jane, are you alright?" asks Frigga. Jane is quick to feet as servants bring in a feast for breakfast. Eggs, cheeses, breads, meats, and fruits decorate the trays.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what is this?"

"Your breakfast, of course," smiles Frigga, "It is your special day, after all."

Jane is sure she is making a face and gives her head a shake to stop it. "Umm, but, no, forget it. Can you tell me about Jo, Ju, Joo-"

"Jötuns?"

"Yes, I am about to marry one. Isn't there some things you should tell me? Like weaknesses, pressure points?"

"Hm, they told you then... about Loki. Jötuns, also referred to as Frost Giants come in many shapes and sizes. They are like us in many ways; they sleep, they eat, and they fight. They live a great deal longer than humans and are around three times stronger. They also don't care for heat very much."

"What do they look like?"

"Big and blue. Laufey was almost twice the height of Odin, from what I have heard. I've only ever seen illustrations. Wait, no, that's not true. Laufey came here right before he died."

"That must have been terrifying."

"It was... Odin would have been killed if Loki hadn't intervened." A faraway gleam enters the Queen's eye, "I was later told that it was Loki who allowed Laufey into Asgard in the first place. Everyone was betrayed that day."

"Perhaps you the most. You raised him," the brunette woman murmurs as she steps closer. "He lied to you all and put everyone in danger. He feels no remorse after he kills, why won't you allow him to be executed?"

"Just because someone is lost, does that give you the right to end their life?"

Jane recoils from the question physically and retreats to the other side of the room, sitting near the window. She knew she shouldn't pass judgement, but a part of her wants to curse her fiancé and his name. She recalls all the times she watched him in his cell. His scarier tendencies were there, but muted in comparison to what she heard about in New York.

"He asked." Jane slowly tilts her head away from the window, "When I spoke to Loki, he demanded to know why I... Why we- I just couldn't tell him. The words wouldn't come, so I had to say something else. Does that make me a horrible person? Couldn't even tell him the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"I..." Jane frowns, her rows furrowing. "Something to do with... his future?"

Frigga sighs. "Jane, you couldn't tell him because you can't. We showed you his old future and, once you consented to helping us, we had to wipe your memory of the vision."

Jane's fingers tighten on the armrests, fighting the very impulse to raise her voice. "Why?"

"This is Loki, dear. He has the ability to read your thoughts. And he cannot know the truth, lest he throw himself headlong into something irreversible to prove a point. Our best Aesirs cast a spell so that you will not be able to tell him, even vaguely about what you know. It's purely caution that we do this, dear. Please try to understand."

Placing her face into her hands, Jane rubs her eyes. _I'm beginning to hate magic._ Her fascination with this world was wearing off fast. "You said his old future. Has his future changed?"

"Undoubtedly," Frigga nods, "and we have you to thank for that. If you help us until this calamity is past, Odin will give you one of the greatest possessions we have. An apple."

"You don't mean the golden apples? I read in Norse mythology that they grant immortality."

"Close, but not quite. This fruit, with one bite, will cure anything and cause you to live longer. Perhaps even make you harder to kill. I've never met a human who ate one; however, I truly believe that there would be no one more deserving of a long life than you."

"But what if I want to die young?"

"What a tragedy that day will be. He is already attached to you in ways you cannot even imagine yet."

"You mean Loki?" The brunette scoffs, and half snorts, at the idea. "I think he would be the reason why I would want to die young."

"Jane-"

A loud knock gives them pause as they turn toward the door.

An Aesir's voice interrupts whatever Frigga was about to say, exclaiming, "My Queen, Lady Sif has arrived and is heading this way!"

 _ **\- Meanwhile, Asgardian Dungeons-**_

Time moved on for many hours since he last saw Thor. How did the god of mischief know this? He read, paced, thought, slept, and ate- like a comfortable pattern that never varies. There was so much time down here and Loki was sick of it.

With a discontent exhale, he recalls the last time he'd seen the god of thunder. The blond prince had made his appearance with his haughty gate, walking tall and as proudly as his broad shoulders would allow. He barely spared Loki a glance as he passed, and the dark haired prince pretended to not notice.

Humming softly, Loki counted Thor's steps. He could hear them when they stopped, when they rushed forward, and when they had come to a stop. Thor's roar had made Loki jump. The dark haired male hummed a ballad, and the blonde fled the dungeon.

Loki remembers hearing him yell at the new guard. "Didn't you search him for knives?!"

Thor Odinson had come down with a mission in his gait and Loki could think of one reason why he would abruptly leave. The prisoner in question was no longer alive to question.

Now time passes for Loki. He reads, paces, thinks, sleeps, and eats. He wipes a hand through his hair, feeling corse knots through the glam.

Just then, many footsteps echo down to the dungeons. An army of Aesir soldiers surround his cage, two in particular carrying a large washing tub. The tub fills with hot buckets of water and towels are put on his cot.

"It's better than you deserve," one guard spits. The prince is tempted to lash out, but the hot water calls out to him. How long has it been since he has last washed himself? The soldiers leave him as he strips off his shirt. The water eases all tension from his mind. And, for once, he let his guard down.

Eir appears later as he slips back on his old shirt to match the old trousers. He refuses to touch the gold and red robe on his cot. Such are the family colors. Loki had denied them for so long in favor of green and silver. Perhaps, in the back of his mind, he had known all along that he wasn't a part of them.

"Sit down so I can cut your hair," orders the healer.

He sits. "Not short."

"Loki," she admonishes. "You are a prince. Just because you cut your hair short doesn't mean you are a servant."

"Then why doesn't Thor cut his hair?"

"It's always a competition with you two."

"We left competition a long time ago. Now, it's war."

"War my foot. Let me trim it short. You look younger that way."

"I refuse to look like a youth."

"Oh, have it your way." In hardly any time at all, she had his wet hair untangled.

Eir's fingers work methodically through his dark hair, and the fingers in his hair made him forget what all the pampering was for. A blade touches the tips of the male's hair with a whisper of sound. The combination of feeling and sound was enough to tempt Loki with sleep. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed.

"Stand up and brush off the extras."

If she were anyone other, he would have slapped her for such an order. But as it were, he calmly stands and swipes at his shoulders.

A fresh, new shirt is thrust his way. Only once Eir turns away does he remove his shirt. He always thought himself scrawny, until he was twelve and could use words like "agile" or "stealthy" off the top of his head. Anyone would look small next to Thor.

"Are you quite finished?" Asks the Head Healer. Quickly, he dawns the shirt and responds to her. She, in turn, lays a cloak and a pair of pants on his bed. After that, she puts a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "Be ready before everyone starts to arrive." As if that were her farewell, she left him.

"So it is today," he says to no one. "Interesting."

Although, his day is the exact opposite of interesting as he sits for the most of it. He lies on the cot and and tosses his silver mug. Toss, catch, toss, catch, toss, catch.

Voices.

Ignore voices.

Toss, catch, toss, catch, toss, catch, toss-

"Loki."

Catch and sit up.

"It's time.

Loki's eyes snap to Frigga, who stands at the entrance of his cell. She smiles softly his way, reminding him of her unwanted forgiveness. His pulse slips from his control as he sees the crowds surrounding his cell. Their expressions vary, though guarded is at the forefront of their eyes. Loki's boots tap on the ground as he walks up to his mother. _Former mother._ The transparent wall separates them, but he knows she is real this time. She is really here.

The crowd parts and Odin comes forward, Thor close behind. On the arm of Thor is _she._ The creature in white gave him pause. The layers of white, the bare shoulders, and the curls of hair distracts him from the very real fact that she was human. He was marrying a _human._

He can feel a smirk coming on. "Foster, don't you look ravishing."

Sparing Loki a short – dirty – glare, Thor leans into Loki's bride and says, "It was fate that I met you, Jane Foster, and befriending you is one of the best decisions that I will ever make." His forehead is almost touching hers as he says this.

"Well," Loki claps his hands once before anyone could respond, "shall we get on with it?"

"Yes, bring the wine!" barks Odin. A goblet is thrust into Jane's hands and she takes a quick gulp. A guard steps forward to open the cell as Frigga tells the bride, "He must drink from the same cup." Loki notices then that this was a Jötun wedding. He waits for protests, but none come from the crowd. _Perhaps only pacifists were invited._

As his cage opens, Loki takes six steps back. He holds out his chained hands expectantly for the goblet. The human turns a slightly red, perhaps from embarrassment, perhaps from anger. So amusing.

She stomps toward him and holds it out for him.

Loki points to his mouth while holding back a chuckle. Jane merely sends here eyes heavenward and lifts the goblet to his lips. "I should stab you," she whispers harshly.

Once the wine was taken away, he pops his lips loudly. "But do you have the stomach for it?"

"Not today," she glances over her shoulder. "Not in front of your mother."

"Give me your knife," he orders, holding out his hands.

Drawing her blade from a somewhere behind her, Jane holds it out of his reach. "I know what to do." she insists.

"With your luck, you'll kill us both. Give it to me."

"What do you know of my luck? I'll have you know I have used plenty of knives while growing up. Besides, how do I know you won't kill me?"

 _Because everyone would kill me soon after._ "You don't."

"Loki! Give the girl your hand!" boomed the Allfather. The shout reminds him that they were not alone. Tens of dozens of eyes were watching them, waiting. Nostrils flaring, Loki slowly lifts his fists and uncurls the right. Small fingers grip the underside of his open palm. She makes the smallest, pathetic cut he has ever seen. Then, in turn, she nicks her own right hand.

Hesitating for only a second, she places her bloody palm in his.

Something foreign shifts inside him and he drops her hand immediately.

He steps closer, barely recalling the last thing he must do to earn his freedom...

 _Kiss her._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your response to this story! This chapter update is dedicated to wintercandymints, carlita stoneheart (don't die on me), Mrs. Marple Poirot, Maddison1803, DarkFay, vampgirliegirl, megumisakura, meilimingzi, PureSummerMagic, and Benfan1. You all deserve cookies!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries!

 _Centuries by **Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Loki brings his face close to hers and she shies away. For half a second, he's upset, though he doesn't know why.

His fingers barely touch her jaw and feels just how warm she is, hot even, to him. Applying more pressure, he brings her face back to his. His face brushes against hers in a whisper of a caress, bringing his lips closer to hers. Loki doesn't know what he is doing anymore. He doesn't contemplate on how gentle he is being, or how this is a mortal he was about to kiss. The only thing he understands, in that moment, is that he wants the kiss. And just as his eyes close completely, and his mouth is about to meet hers, he comes to his senses.

Or, rather, his senses scream at him.

His veins pump wildly and his skin crawls. Loki's eyes snap open to find brown eyes staring right back at him. Quickly, he brushes his lips to the corner of her mouth and takes two quick steps back, releasing her. He was seconds away from breaking into a cold sweat, and he needs to put distance between them.

Loki shakes his shackled arms and looks to the Allfather as cooly as possible. "Well?"

Odin signals to the closest guard, who procures a key and unlocks Loki's binds. As soon the chains hit the floor, he felt unrestrained power from his magic. With the dampeners inside his chains finally gone, he could feel so much energy in the atmosphere. Staring at his hands, Loki felt a smug smile take his lips.

He looks to those surrounding him; Odin, Frigga, Sif, Thor, Heimdall. And he raises a hand to them. "Ta-ta." he says in farewell just before vanishing.

He lands half the distance from where he wants. He stares up the trail of the mountainside.

Freedom was at hand!

Uncaring of his rusty magic casting abilities, he jogs up the mountain.

But the joy bursting inside his chest was short lived. His forward motion slows until it becomes hard to move. It was like pushing through mud.

A force shoves him back abruptly and he falls. "Why..?"

Not to be deterred, Loki takes to the sky and levitates towards his destination. But then, in the next instant, he feels himself being thrown back to the ground. He lands in a sorry heap. "No." Loki groans as he sits up. He has seen this before. His mother once placed such a spell on Thor and himself when they were younger to teach them compromise. Only, back then, the distance was much shorter. However, it only works on two or more people. "No matter," he tells himself, "all I have to do is kill those people. Or person." _Unless..._

Unless they are Jane.

"No!" His fist slams into the ground. This was it. This was how Odin planned on keeping him here, on keeping him civil. "Never."

He stands to his feet and vanishes once more, furious.

Someone would pay dearly.

 _ **\- Rewind 10 minutes -**_

As soon as Loki steps away, Jane waits for something to change. Even as a slow clap starts up, she waits for the stars to align, for a bright light to shine, for someone to faint, for her body to feel different. Although nothing happens. Her breath catches and her stomach drops when Loki's chains unlock.

They fall to the ground with a bang.

And, before Jane can properly raise her eyes, he's gone.

"I wonder how long it will take him to notice the boundaries," ponders Valstag.

"Not long," says Heimdall as he turns away. Glancing through the crowd, she finds who she is looking for. He meets her eyes for but a moment. Turning, Thor silently walks away. She had been so worried about herself, Jane had forgotten how this whole scenario would affect him. She makes to follow him, but Aesir after Aesir crowd her, offering congratulations and best wishes.

With an uneasy feeling, Jane makes her excuses to Frigga and leaves. The last thing she wants is to be out in the open when Loki realized just how trapped he was, body guards or not.

She locks herself into her room and latch the balcony doors.

She takes a seat in front of the vanity Frigga had put in this room, specially made for her. A desk made of the warmest wood sat off to the side of the green room, but she didn't feel right sitting there. It was not hers to use and so she sits at her vanity, writing in her book.

 _Some days, you wonder why everything that happens... happens. It has been a little over a week since I have arrived and nothing is how I thought it would be. Granted, the structures and culture of Asgard are as amazing as Thor had once told me. But I always thought I would come here to observe, not to be involved in galactic politics._ _  
_ _Now I have gone on and married a prince. I know, absurd. A Jötun prince, also known as a Frost Giant. The wedding, I was told, was done in a traditional Jötun fashion, but I will relay those details on a later date. In the light of such recent events, it has become apparent that my research of this world has been compromised. Have no fear; because, although things have changed, I will record everything I can and turn it over to SHEILD once I return to earth. This, I promise._

Lying down the writing utensil, Jane bites her lip as she leans back, almost becoming unbalanced on the stool she currently sat upon. Her wedding dress had been abandoned to the floor some time ago when she opted for her favorite, comfortable gown.

And now she sits at a vanity in _his_ room.

Jane stares past her reflection to study the room and avoids looking at his bed for too long. She knew certain privileges were expected of a married couple, but given the facts that Loki feared women and detests humans, Jane believed herself safe.

A glance out the window told her that she didn't have long before supper. To distract herself from the upcoming revelry, she lifts a letter near her notebook. Jane knew this letter upside down, as messy as it were.

 _Jane,_

 _What THE HELL? You vanish with Thor without so much as a "see_ _ya"? Come on, not classy at all._

 _Anyway, I'm writing really fast because Sif is here and really, really, really wants to get back to Asgard. Eric disappeared as soon as we got back to the states, but I know he misses you. The Intern says hi. Shield people are being annoying, but don't worry. I'm watching your place (you're welcome)._

 _And I know the Pony Express doesn't reach out there. Just try to write me some... or something. I just want to know that you are alive._

M _iss you boss lady._

 _D._

An exhale escapes Jane's lips, as if she were punched. Such a short note, yet it embodied home. It even smelled like Darcy.

Jane can recall with clarity when Sif had stepped into this room just this morning. The warrior had not even look fatigued as she bowed to the queen.

"Any news?" Inquired Frigga.

"Only that SHEILD is still tracking down who would want to harm Lady Jane. I was also given multiple letters to Thor and one for Jane."

Since the letter had been handed to her, Jane has read it many times.

 _Ah, supper will be very soon._ The brunette stands, shaking her head. She reaches for her cloak, fastening it securely as she moves toward the door.

 _I have just enough time to-_

"And just where are you going?"

She spins.

Loki stood in the center on the room as if he had been there all along. His eyes held something purely sinister and her muscles automatically tense.

He tilts his head, hands clasped behind his back. "Oh, are we back to the silent game again?"

 _No. I'm just not stupid enough to speak._ Nothing leaves her mouth. The silence encourages a cheeky grin to grow on his face. He vanishes in the next instant, reminding her of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Brown eyes dance about the quiet room.

Heartbeats are the only sound.

 _He left me again._

She turns to leave the room.

Arms grasp her middle and Jane feels the world moving about her as the far balcony grew closer. "What are you doing!" She cries out, terrified beyond belief.

"I'm going to kill you, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" _He can't kill me!_ Her mind screams nothing of relative importance, except for one thing. Fight. She wiggles, shoves, and kicks in repetition. One lucky kick gains her the freedom she requires to deliver a hard hit across his face. She stumbles away, watching the look in his eyes leak onto the contours of his face, morphing it into something ferocious.

Jane takes a deep breath, "You won't get away with killing me."

He silently advances toward her. She, on the other hand, backs away. The door to the bedroom was somewhere behind her and Jane knew help was not far.

She almost stumbles over her cloak. "Thor will not stand for it."

His face darkens even more so and streaks of blue climb his throat. His eyes change color while Jane opens her mouth to scream. A cold hand cuts off her cry half a second later. A strong hold returns around her waist. His face was much closer and his hold causes her to shiver.

"I have had a terrible day," his red eyes pierce her own. "Don't make it any worse."

"Hurting people will only make things worse," she muffles against the freezing hand.

His face considers her, though his eyes remained unfeeling.

Walls and furniture suddenly vanish while wind and rock take their place. Jane's large eyes look heavenward, taking in the night sky, where a portrait of stars hang above.

A hand jerks her arm and body forward. She fought him with all her strength, slipping a profanity here and there.

"You are a noisy thing," Loki snaps, twisting suddenly and throwing her over his shoulder. Their travel time increases dramatically without her impedance. This fact scares Jane more than anything. She pounds on his back, considering the possibility of begging, when she felt him jump.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to everyone!**

 **...I want a cookie.**


	9. Chapter 9

I waited for you,

Today,

But you didn't show...

 _Never Alone by **Barlow Girl**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Jerk, gasp, cough. Jane's eyes surge open and nothing registers. Fiery lungs heave once, twice; before she can even fully comprehend thought. Limbs try to move upwards and the slight movement leaves her sick in the head.

 _Let's stay here_ , she thinks while heat burns her skin. The sun. Brown eyes flicker to the blue sky- _her_ blue sky. She was home and Jane couldn't decide if it was a good thing. The air was dry, but it lacks the subtle sweet quality to it that simply embodied Asgard. The sound of the harsh wind drowned out any other thought, but she tries to think.

 _How did I get here?_

 _What happened?_

Her last thought was of Loki breaking her fall...

"Loki!" she rasps, forcing herself to sit up in the dirt. Her home planet spun before her eyes, but the moment passes quickly enough with the aid of deep breaths. The brunette focuses, noticing dry heat, her parched throat, and the absence of something important. Very important.

"Loki!" Her voice bounces back in an echo. With desert plants and dirt as far as the eye could see, rocks create two steep hills on her right and left.

"Loki…" Never in a thousand years would Jane thought she would willingly call out his name. It was a cursed name, after all.

Cursed. She must be cursed to be here, alone. She had told Frigga that she might want to die young. " _What a tragedy that day will be. He is already attached to you in ways you cannot even imagine yet."_ Obviously, that wasn't true.

She begins to hyperventilate.

 _Stop it. You won't die here._

Foster finds herself very much alone, and in a desert, no less. "It's okay. It could be worse," she mutters to herself. "I could have landed in the Atlantic, or Everest." Standing, she gives up optimism. "Right. Let's go over the facts. I'm... back on Earth. I'm standing in a desert, with no resources, no help in sight. I have been abandoned by my husband" -insert wince - "of fifteen minutes, and I am starting to sunburn." One that note, she raises her hood just when the wind became alive. Dirt smacks into her cloak shamelessly as she thinks. The chances were that the spell on Loki did not apply on Earth. If that were the case, then he would be long gone.

"Ugh!" Jane exclaims, stomping a foot. A little satisfied, she kicks at the dirt. Relief comes into her system and she kicks again, and again. How dare he! How dare he leave her to die! How dare he bring her here in the first place!

The astrophysicist crosses her arms and tries to ignore the implications her mind was more than happy to rub in her face. This changes everything.

An engine revs and Jane spins to see four black SUVs speeding her way. In no time, they skid to a halt and an army of black outfits take their positions with guns. This forces Jane to raise her hands in surrender. A woman stalks forward in a tight black suit and a megaphone. Black Widow.

The redhead raises the megaphone. "Identify yourself!"

Slowly, the brunette removes her hood.

Black Widow, with hair slightly longer than Jane remembers, cocks her head. "Jane Foster. Aren't you suppose to be off planet?"

Jane swallows her dry throat. "I'm back." She wants to kick herself for how lame that sounded.

A minute later, the brunette took a seat in one of the black vehicles. Black Widow shares a small grin as she hands Jane a water bottle.

"Call me Nat."

"Is that short for something? Natalie?" asks Jane just before she guzzles the water, never feeling as content with the liquid. She had just rediscovered her favorite drink, coffee aside.

"That's classified. You aren't supposed to know about me, but I, on the other hand, know quite a bit about you."

"From Thor?"

"Gah, no. He's never around long enough to question."

"Then how?"

"From his file in the SHEILD database. It isn't a huge file, but you're in it. Actually, your profile is bigger than his."

Jane shifts uneasily on the leather seat.

Nat continues mundanely, "And I recall Sif dropping by. Word was that you were saving their world, and ours, from their side of the galaxy. It's curious that Thor isn't with you."

"Speaking of that," says Jane, "I didn't travel by the Bifrost. How did SHEILD know where I was?"

"Our technological readings are more accurate and can pick up odd shifts in atmospheric pressure. After what happened in New York, we aren't willing to take anymore chances."

"Uh," starts Jane, squeezing the water bottle in her hands, "there is probably something you all should know. When I traveled back here, I wasn't alone. Loki was with me."

Jane expected swear words and a swerving car, not the dead silence and nonverbal glances between agents. The driver and the copilot still had yet to say anything and it would seem that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Step on it," orders Nat while Jane is left to clutch the interior.

 **-** _ **Meanwhile, in the sky-**_

Wind brushes past him with exhilarating speed as he glides, no more than a spec in the sky. His literal bird's eye view allowed him to see it all. This is how Loki finds himself tailing the dark transports from a safe distance. Jane was in one of those metal contraptions, and he didn't need to see it to know he was right. Loki felt it.

There, in his mind, is an undoubtedly sturdy link connecting him to his mortal. Flapping his raven wings, Loki caws lackadaisically.

To make sure this "SHEILD" knew of their presents, Loki had shot off a large blast of energy, no doubt alerting someone of their arrival, before taking off to a safe distance. This harsh, dry ground doesn't provide much in the way of hiding. However, he is the god of mischief and always holds one more trick.

He swoops lower as a slope rises in the distance, nothing more than rock and dirt. As SHEILD drove straight for a collision, rock moved to create a gaping hole. Loki's raven body nosedives for that hole, barely slipping in as the hole began to close. A guard dodges away and uses his gun as a shield from Loki.

"Darn birds," says the guard comments to his companion.

"That's probably how the bat got in last week," replies the other.

Flapping some more, he glides through the rafters and around hanging lights. Spotting a nice hiding place near a stockpile of crates, he lands behind them and lets go of his spell. Blinking as the ground suddenly looks so far away, he shakes his head.

Leaning around a stack of crates, Loki spots a circular symbol of an eagle on the side of a mortal transportation device. Definitely an undercover base. _Now,_ he thinks, _how to move about undetected._

A dark skinned mortal began shouting from his place on the second floor of the cavern. "Squadron B3, rotate with B4! Look alive! Loki of Asgard is on earth and possibly in our region!"

Grim faced, he makes his way to the closest doorway and silently slips in. Upon looking up, he sees metal beams high above, creating mini catwalks closer to the ceiling. With a leap, he climbs to his new perch.

Loki made his way among the rafters above and walks deftly across the beams. The beams made a triangle against one wall and he walked inside of them. The corridor was long and curved and Loki kept his eyes open. Looking behind him, he heard echoes. They faded after time, but when he looked back he froze.

Someone else froze on the rafters in front of him, head snapping Loki's way.

"Birdman," was Loki's way of greeting.

Hawkeye did not look enthused.

An arrow was drawn in a flash and Loki had just enough time to step backwards and let himself fall to the floor. He felt the wind of the arrow whiz past his temple. Upon landing, Loki immediately jumped back and an arrow engraves itself where he had once stood.

Hawkeye was loading a second arrow when Loki threw up his hands and yelled, "Wait! Does the name Jane Foster mean anything to you?" Hawkeye hesitated and that was all Loki needed. "Shoot me," he continues, "and she dies too." That was most certainly a lie and the hero narrows his eyes at the notion. But Loki pressed, "We are connected."

That was certainly true, in a way. Hawkeye could sense the truth and Loki knew he had him.

Hawkeye tossed something his way and Loki naturally caught the odd device.

"Cuff yourself."

* * *

 **Yep. I just went there. How many saw that coming? Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Due to 13% battery life, I cannot thank you all specifically by name. However, I will try my hardest to make it up to you all on the next chapter. Thought and observations are welcome. I'd like to hear where you all think this will go next!**

 **Ahh! 11%!**


	10. Chapter 10

Can't you see my whole life is in disarray?

 _Desperate by **Fireflight**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Jane sat in a light colored room with two walls that were mirrors and two others that were light gray. The mirrors reminded her that she was not Asgardian, though she wore their clothes. The reflection also reminded her that she was a mess, and that things were going terribly wrong.

She looks to the corner of the room, near the ceiling, to see a little tiny blinking light connected to something that must've been a camera. Someone was recording her here. She sighs and sits back in her chair. Something else that the mirror reminded her of was that she was about to be interrogated like a criminal. _How insulting is this. I'm an American._ She had done so much work for this country, and many other countries.… Forget that she has saved people with her research… Alright, that might be a slight overstatement, but she felt justified in not being locked up like a criminal. She was on their side. She knew this place had to be SHEILD if Black Widow was here, so where was her interrogator? Why had she been forgotten in this room? She was even ready to face that arrogant, annoying, calm agent Coulson that had stolen her life's work all that time ago. She was still a little bitter over that.

Jane looked at the chair beside her and the two that stood across from her. The metal table and chairs could be somebody's dining table. She shook her head at the thought. How long had she been here, sitting quietly and not speaking? It felt like forever. She was just about to stand up to ask questions when one of the mirror-like walls slid open and Black Widow stepped in. The redhead drops a file onto the tabletop and takes a seat across from Jane.

Both stare and wait for the other to speak. Finally, Jane says, "I was expecting someone like Coulson."

"He's not available. We have had a lot to deal with as of late and he has recently been promoted. But he sends his love."

"He knows that I am here?"

Nat opens the file on the table and flips through some pages, "I have notified the Avengers that you are here. We are still trying to figure out what we should do with you, but since Thor isn't here, I need you to tell me everything you know."

"About Asgard?"

"About why Loki isn't in prison. Was he properly dealt with or was he just pardoned up there?"

Jane shifts in her chair, her legs starting to go numb without the proper circulation. "First I want to know where I am."

"Somewhere safe. Jane, I need you to work with me. Things will be a lot easier if you would answer my questions."

Jane's eyes I dart about the room without her consent. Now that she thought about it, nobody would believe that she had willingly married Loki. It sounded absurd to her, how much so would it be for anyone else? She couldn't tell them that she married him, that would get her thrown in jail. She was now tied to a man who humans consider a monster, a murderer, a being that is surely considered the ultimate reincarnation of Satan. Should she lie?

"Don't even think about lying to me, Jane."

Jane folds her arms in response. "He was locked up when I arrived..."

"Was?"

"He didn't look so miserable, but I could tell despite all his efforts that his pride was beaten. No one could be satisfied in such a small space."

"And then?"

"I got to know Asgard. It is very much like a futuristic New Zealand, but still held some traditions that were practically medieval." Jane almost smiled at this. Looking down, she could see her dress. They had searched her for weapons before bringing her into the room.

"How did Loki become free?"

"His mother would not allow him to be executed, so they came up with a plan to… Domesticate him."

Nat raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

Jane bit her lip and looked down at the table. "Is there any coffee around here?"

"How long has Loki been out of prison?"

Jane thought about the wedding, falling to earth, the time it took to get to the compound, and said, "Maybe an hour?"

Black Widow swore. "Obviously, the plan didn't work. Why is he here? And why are you with him?"

Jane can hear the controlled edge in Black Widow's voice. _Because I don't have a choice in the matter anymore,_ she wanted to say, but bit her tongue. She feared lying, she wouldn't stand a chance against this woman if she found out the truth. But Jane couldn't tell her the truth, either. The brunette opened her mouth to say the first thing that came to mind, when the door to the right slid open to reveal Hawkeye and someone so very unexpected.

Hawkeye jerked his head. "Look at what I found."

Loki gave a fraudulent smile in greeting.

 _ **-According to Loki-**_

Both women stare at Loki, something women tend to do, and he forces a smile upon his lips.

Black Widow eyes him up and down all while disdain enters her eyes. "Get him out of my sight," she said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Hawkeye looks between all that were there and shook his head. "There's more at play here than we thought."  
Black Widow's gaze narrows and Hawkeye shoves Loki into the chair next to Jane. Then the arrow warrior goes to stand behind the both of them. Loki could see Hawkeye's reflection in the mirror wall that was behind Black Widow.

This redhead human could rival the spirit of Sif. Has he mentioned that he didn't like Sif? Loki could sense the strong will in the redhead. He could see her spirit in her eyes. Those eyes could tell him everything he wanted to know. Only a select few in the galaxies have the power to control what their eyes betray.

The woman in question lazily crosses her arms as she cocks her head. It was as if she were solving a complicated puzzle. "I'm only going to ask this once. What the hell are you doing back on Earth?"

"Any table can be flipped. Any table can be turned." Loki glances over his shoulder to the male behind him. His gaze traces back to Jane, as if noticing her for the first time. "It is only a matter of where and when."

"Stop speaking in riddles."

"Then let me make things perfectly clear. Your precious little planet is in danger. You all will be wiped out if I don't find what I am looking for."

"And what are you looking for?"

"I will not say until you agree to aid me."

"Help you? Why on Earth would I help? Why would any of us? You didn't care for my home very much the last time you were here. So you will have to forgive me for thinking you are a lying, murdering, psychopath and not believe you."

"Are you finished?"

"I am. Hawkeye, anything you wish to add?"

"I think you summed that up rather well."

The woman in black snaps her attention back to Loki, though he doubt she ignored him at all. This Avenger would hardly be so careless.

"We should hang you instead of help you. We would be doing the world a lot of good."

Loki resists the urge to glance at the woman next to him. He didn't want to. No, he didn't care to. And as eloquently as one can when they are cuffed at the wrists, he relaxes in the chair. "That may be so, but I wouldn't advise it."

"And why is that?"

Hawkeye folds his arms in the reflection and says, "Supposedly if we kill him, we kill Jane, as well."

"What?" Exclaims the brunette at his side. Loki sneaks a look out of the corner of his eye. No, she wasn't the slightest pleased with this revelation- never mind that it was a lie. Obviously she didn't know one way or another about the matter. That could work in his favor.

Black Widow held out a hand to silence Jane. "Explain."

Loki rolls his head and his eyes like it was so simple. "I'm not going to waste my time explaining the anatomy of it, but Odin somehow got it in his head that by magically tethering Foster and I together, it would keep me from being so... Reckless."

A bang on the table almost made him jump and he looks. Jane has elbows on the table and her head in her hands, muttering. She cannot believe that they didn't warn her.

"I suppose they didn't want to risk you refusing," scoffs Loki, "Any sane mortal would have run."

He could feel the death glare on the side of his face. Somewhere, deep inside, Loki felt uncomfortable. Like his shirt was too tight or the temperature too warm.

"They didn't tell you about this?" Asks the redhead.

"No…" Jane's eyes jumps between the woman and him. Loki's right hand twitches. _Don't give us away, fool!_ "I was just asked if I wanted to help. It was to help… Both of our worlds."

"What I don't understand," throws in Hawkeye, "is why he allowed himself to be _tethered_."

Loki couldn't help it. His hands turn to fists and he holds his breath, lest he swear. Couldn't they just shut up? Couldn't they just leave him alone? Of course not. Because they were the noisiest beetles this side of the galaxy.

Loki remains silent.

The agent turns her piercing gaze on Jane and raises an eyebrow, silently repeating the question.

 _Stay silent. Stay silent or else._

Jane sighs, rubbing her eyes. "He didn't have the chance to kill me before the magic -no, the spell- was set. I'm just added weight to him. So when he decided to drop by Earth, naturally I had to come along for the ride. Besides, he values his own life too much."

 _What did I just say?_ Loki shuts his eyes. _I'm going to kill her._

"Can I have that coffee now?" Asks Jane, sounding frustrated and worn.

"In a minute," says the woman. "So he can't kill you, because if you die so does he. If that were true, then why isn't he more protective of you? You were alone in that desert. We could have been a gang instead of a government agency."

 _She wasn't alone._

"I honestly don't know why he left me to fend for myself-"

 _It's called bait._

"-but everything I have told you is true. If you don't believe me, fine. If you think I'm a criminal, fine. If you don't want to give me coffee, that's fine too. But at least let me use a phone. I have been gone for weeks, maybe even a month, and I have the right to at least one phone-"

The super heroine leaned forward. "Hold it. How long?"

He wants to groan. What does it matter in the end? Time is time. Jane spoke, but Loki was too busy staring at his reflection to listen.

Black Widow slightly shook her head.

"Jane, you have been gone for over a year."

* * *

 **WHA~LA! A lot can change in a year! I apologize for going back and forth on present and past tense. This story had been** **an endeavor to work on it, but I still automatically go to past. Perhaps someday I will go back and fix my stories so that** **you all don't wince so much. Don't make those faces at me! It could happen...**

 **So everyone is on the same page, time does move differently on Earth vs. Asgard. I did warn you that this is AU and it makes sense for this specific fanfiction. You will see why (hopefully) very soon.**

 **THANK YOU'S go to the lovely dristi5683, carlita stoneheart, Vashka, mfaerie32 (couldn't agree with you more), Mrs. Marple Poirot (yes ma'am), Carlita, Maddison1803, keviana (I LIKE COOKIES), kat, Servantatheart1 (shotgun!), ISolemnlySwearToManageMischief, megumisakura, DarkFay (why indeed?), Huginn89, Vampgirliegirl, Benfan1 (do you like Benedict Cumberbatch?), carlita stoneheart, AvengersLoki (I wonder, too), Mercury97, and guests!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes

 _Innocent Eyes by **Delta Goodrem**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"I don't see what you were trying to accomplish. They won't help you."

Loki continues in a campaign to ignore her. He hears her sigh and shuffle in her seat. He refuses to give into the temptation to look her way. Instead, he covers his eyes with his arm and blocks out the rest of the world.

He has been actively trying to ignore her since the interrogation. It was payback in a way. Jane probably knew this and is no doubt frustrated with him for his lack of attention and he liked it. Normally when he sulked back in the day, everyone let him. He once went an entire week without speaking as a child and not one person seemed to care back then. How refreshing.

The dynamic duo put Loki and his secret wife in a room with bunk beds, a chair, and a special agent in a second chair by the door. Loki still wore his handcuffs, but Jane remained free. He suspects this was so she could defend herself in the case of a feral dark-haired Asgardian-Frost Giant. He thinks this is preposterous until he reminds himself that he is only partially Frost Giant. He can't kill her, but he can sure as anything hurt her.

She is quite possibly the last person he wishes to hurt right now because she is his only remaining ally. She probably doesn't know it herself, but she will help him.

But first thing is first. They have a guard, are in a room being watched and listened to. SHIELD has refused to help him. No surprise there. All that limits the possible ways he can speak with her. _Too bad she doesn't speak any alien languages,_ he thinks, considering he knew eight fluently.

Gathering his magic against the chains, he stretches his mind, feeling out of body as he does so. Nothing feels real. The only true cage is that of the mind, a scholar once said. How right he was. Loki feels a thrilling freedom to move his spirit beyond its normal confines. But then there are two insistent tugs, something tugging him forward and something tugging him backwards. He knows it is the magical drain pulling him backwards, but what is pulling him forward?

Reaching his mental hand forward, he is rewarded.

 _I still refuse to call him a god. Although watching him try and climb to the top bunk had been quite amusing, the amusement is gone now.  
_  
 _Unfortunate_ , she tells herself, _unfortunate and rude, along with whatever adjective known to explain how mean he is. Don't react,_ he whispers to her, but she obviously thinks it is her own mental process.

 _Selfish, a coward, devious. Enough about that. Think Jane, how can I get out of this? Don't scream,_ he tells her.

 _There is only one guard and there is no doubt a camera somewhere on here. Probably more guards outside-_

 _Don't react._

She stands with a gasp as her chair squeaks against that floor. The guard immediately tenses at the sudden movement. Loki could not see a thing. The strings that tied their minds together in this moment did not give him her sight. That's wasn't the idea. He didn't want to look through her eyes. But Loki can feel it.

 _Fool! Sit back down! Sit, now!_

Jane gasps a breath against her raging heart and probably looks to the SHEILD agent. "Sorry, I'm... Feeling a little claustrophobic." He can gather that she sits in the metal chair again.

 _Get out, get out, get out, get out of my head!  
_  
 _After all the work that went into getting in here? Not likely._

The special agent remains blessedly silent while she is making mentally enough sound for all three of them.

Loki can only take so much screeching in a day. _Would you stop screaming?_

 _Get out of my head!_

 _No. No, I don't think I will_.

He knows she is tempted to raise her head and glare in his general direction, but feels her decide to grip her head instead. _There isn't enough room in here for the both of us. One of us has got to go. You. Leave. Now._ Her mind quiets and all he can hear is the blood pumping through his veins.

 _Is he gone?_ She wonders.

He feels the tug of his lips, begging to form a smirk. I _don't take being ordered well._

Frustration fills Jane until she can't keep back a growl. Loki keeps back a swear. As soon as the sounds leaves her lips, he can hear their guard stand. He comes closer by the sound of it.

"I wouldn't mess with her," Loki sighs, "She's having a bad day."

 _You call being dragged to another planet by force, being locked up for being a victim, and having your private thoughts invaded a bad day? Really! I should come over there and hit you for underestimating the hell you have put me through!_

"Miss, are you alright?"

 _No!_ She mentally screams. "I'm fine." _I've lost a year and am married to a killer._

Loki remains silent to that slight. He knew he was a monster. It was another thing to hear James say it, though. It was concerning how much that bothered him and he chose not to think about it.

"We sent for coffee a while ago. Not sure what is taking them so long. Would you like something else? Water?"

"No, no. I'm alright." Loki can mentally hear her talking herself into smiling at the guard. "I just have this sudden headache and I don't know how to get rid of it." Loki verbally, as well as mentally, scoffs.

He can feel that the agent spares him a quick glare for scoffing at her pain, which was only half of the joke, before turning his gaze back to her.

"Advil?"

"Yes, two please," she groans. Loki mentally prods her again. _We need to escape._

 _And why should I help you again?_

 _Aside from the obvious that you are my partner now, we are on a schedule. And we don't have much time._ Loki shifts his elbow enough to see out of the crook of it.

The agent looks up to the ceiling. "Anyone catch that?" He raises a hand to his ear.

 _You need to make a ruckus on the bed below mine. Go now._

Loki covers his eyes.

Jane's annoyance spikes. _I haven't even agreed to help yo-  
_  
The agent tilts his head towards her. "They shouldn't be much longer. Perhaps you should try laying down?"

 _JANE FOSTER! NOW!_

Her emotions calm into a knot of twitching energy before exploding into anger, confidence its sidekick. He can hear her moving swiftly, lunging for her bed, but then a loud bang comes and Jane is screaming.

Loki finds himself upright, eyes open in the next instant. His veins run cold and his eyes feel heat. The handcuffs already draining his magic, same kind as the ones back home. The mind link vanishes almost instantly, slipping from his grasp. He sucks in a breath, watching as the guard bows low to make sure Jane isn't broken. Loki lets himself roll off the high bed and land on the bent back of the guard. He has his changed hands over his victim's neck and pulls. The agent tries to fight him, Jane screams, and Loki sees the world tinged with a hue of red.

A scalding hot hand touches his blue arm and his eyes snap to Jane's. "Don't kill him," she pleads. For moment, Loki holds on, hearing the choking sounds beneath him die, then he lets go. The agent goes limp and Loki stands.

"I need something sharp," he breathes. Jane points with the same hand that had touched him. He bends over the mortal male and retrieves a knife. Sounds of an alarm go off while he calmly fiddles with his binds. He had a hand in designing these popular handcuffs back in the day. It was so long ago, many forget that he had his hand in many pots. Of course, at the time he thought he was just making his world a safer place. Come to find out, it wasn't even his world nor place.  
His chains fall and he immediately turns to Jane, who is holding the side of her face with her free hand. He climbs onto her bed and pulls her closer. The door to their cell opens and SHEILD agents spill into the space, shouting.

He meets Hawkeye's gaze for only a split second. The warrior lets loose an arrow that is aimed for Loki's head. Loki, however, only smirks at the flying object before his world goes dark.

 _ **\- somewhere on Earth -**_

Jane notices two things in the next couple of seconds.

The first being that her head hurts! Like my-head-feels-like-the-size-of-half-a-planet kind of hurt. The second thing was that she was home.

Literally.

Of all the places Loki could have teleported to, he chose a much more familiar desert with a sleepy little town in the distance.

Her elation dims as she feels Loki's arm holding her waist. She swings her hand and hits him on the chest. He gives her a look that clearly states that he did not deserve that.

"You almost got us killed!"

"I know," he hums, "It was wonderful."

 _He's mental._ If he hears her thoughts, he doesn't comment as he drags her towards her own house. "Hey, I- let me fish out my-"

He waves his free hand and the door clicks before swinging open.

"-keys…"

He leads, well, drags her inside. The space reminds Jane of how long she's been gone. For over a year! It sure looks like she hadn't lived here in almost a year. There was dust on everything, but it smelt like home. The smell of dust and heat warms her soul. No matter how many candles she would light, the smell would always returned. Eventually she learned not to fight it. Now, however, Jane wouldn't rid her home of it for the world. She takes a deep breath. Something wasn't right, though… Before Jane has time to really think about it, Loki is seating her on at her dining table. He crouches before her and tugs on her arm.

"Let me see the damage."

She starts to shake her head and freezes in the next instant. Why does it _hurt_ so badly?

"It's pulsing. If you'll just get me some ice, I'm sure I can-" her voice fades as a sticky substance runs down her wrist. Loki is forcing her hand away in the next instant, despite her hissing. Upon raising her hand, Jane Foster identifies the red substance on her palm just before some of it leaks into her eye.

"Well," she croaks, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

She feels her husband's-

 _It's Loki. Only Loki, Jane. Name him anything other and you will become attached._

-hand over her head. He is muttering something along the lines of, "Why am I always healing you?" She doesn't grace him with a response. She does, however, snap her gaze to his as his green gaze shifts from her head to her. It feels as if all her secrets are on display.

"Stay out of my head," she warns.

"Don't worry yourself. I haven't been since we got here and I'm not in a rush to try again." He drops his hand and stands.

A scream pierces the house and Jane's heart leaps out of her chest as a figure rushes from her bedroom. Loki extends his bloody hand, catching a baseball bat in mid-swing.

Jane's back straightens. "Darcy!"

But the intern is too busy panting and glaring at Loki to pay her any mind. She is currently sporting casual sleepwear with kitten slippers and hair that is chin length.

"You-you…" The intern sputters, "I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll have to get in line," Loki smirks. Smirks! Jane presently deciding if she should let her intern try. But, then again, she knows how powerful he is. She stands.

"Darcy... Darcy, calm down. Okay? Please calm down. You aren't doing anyone any good here. Put the bat down."

"B-but you- and he… And the blood!"

"Ah," Jane rubs her bloody forehead. "I can explain that."

The male releases the bat and Darcy brings it to her chest, hugging it like it is a teddy bear. Jane opens her arms and brings her dear friend close, bat and all. "I've missed you."

Darcy turns her lips to Jane's ear. "Why are you with the hot god from hell?"

The elder woman draws away. "I'll explain that, too. But later. We have SHIELD after us and we need a plan to get him," points with her thumb, "back to Asgard."

"I get the feeling that he doesn't want to go back. I say that because he is ignoring everything you said just now."

"What?" Jane turns to see Loki in her kitchen, slowly turning circles. His brow is knit and his lips are pressing. The girls join him in the kitchen and Jane is tempted to make herself a cup of coffee, but the frost giant holds her attention.

"What I am looking for…" he speaks, "It's here. The Aether is here."

Darcy leans into the countertop. "What's an Aether? Is it like Meow Meow?"

Jane tilts her head, content to not feel any ache. "Mjolnir, and I don't think so…"

Darcy lays the bat aside with a shrug. "Pop-Tarts and coffee for dinner anyone?"

The astrophysicist perks up to this. "Since when do you make coffee?"

"Since you have been gone for over a forever and I bought a Keurig. Less prep."

Loki is still investigating and Jane keeps him in her line of vision. She opens her mouth but the sound of a door squeaking open causes her pause.

A child, no more than six, trots into the kitchen and gets herself a glass off the counter. Taking a sip, the girl turns inquisitive eyes to Jane.

Jane, in turn, looks to Darcy.

The brunette intern smiles cheekily and bends her waist to the side, splaying her hands, as if presenting the next big thing.

"Surprise!"

* * *

 **Now there's a KID?**

 **What will the dynamic duo do next?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Thank you Mrs. Marple Poirot, mfaerie32 (trust me!), Benfan1 (ah, that Ben. ;), Maddison1803, analise17 (sounds like someone needs to write a fanfic! run with the idea!), DarkFay, ISolemnlySwearToManageMischief, AvengersLoki, carlita stoneheart, jeadamized, megumisakura, Lilithakaducky (sorry. working on it.)! Love the feedback!**

 **Now I want Pop-Tarts and a coffee. Problematic.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm just the boy inside the man,

not exactly who you think I am.

 _Be Somebody by **Thousand Foot Krutch**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"What is that?" Are Jane's first words to the new silence.

Darcy's face crumples into a look of utter annoyance. "A child, of course."

"But why is she in my house?"

"Funny thing," says Darcy, "that's kind of a long story."

Jane takes one calming breath, then another. Her concentration didn't last long, especially now that Loki is hovering over her shoulder. His presence a taunting reminder that life is out of her control. He leans in closer to her shoulder. She can feel the chill from his aura alone.

"She has to come with us."

Whether he is speaking of Darcy, or the little midget, Jane doesn't very well care. All she wants is her coffee. "No," she says.

"I need her, Foster."

 _And I need for you to shut up._ The use of her last name is like a cold slap to the face. He refrains from using her last name for many hours, only to use it as an unspoken gesture. A memo to how he sees her. A human and nothing more. _What more is there?_

Jane clears her throat. "We can't stay here. Agents will be here soon. Our problems don't concern Darcy or the kid. Let's just leave them here," Darcy opens her mouth, "safe." Darcy shuts her mouth at that. Jane tries to focus on the situation at hand, recalling why she is doing this in the first place. There was a reason why she is currently married to the mischievous male next to her, and although she can't really remember why she did it, she is sure it was for a good reason.

The Asgardian Frost Giant stares at the little girl with an expression that Jane finds eerily familiar. Thor had the same look on his face when he got the uncanny idea to do something stupid.

It spoke defiance of the highest order.

Loki suddenly lunges for the girl, who screams in response. A red light flashes and the next thing Jane knows is that Loki is in her arms. Only, Jane is sadly in no one's arms and trust falls to the floor. Her kitchen floor is very unforgiving and her headache comes back in full force.

"Aw, hell," groans Jane.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who just saw that!" Darcy's dramatic exclamation fell flat as the little girl ran out the front door. Loki was quick to his feet. He casually pursues the child.

Jane calls out him as she stands unsteadily. She whips around to face her intern.

"Who is she?"

"Lacey? She's one of those homeless kids from London. She was so cute and likable. I just couldn't leave her."

"She's not a pet, Darcy!"

"I know, alright? Giving that child a bath is worse than baptizing a kitten. Yep. Tried it. Are we not going to talk about those red-power-like things she has?"

"But how did you get her into the US?"

"Yeaaah. A couple hours after you so rudely left, Coulson and his little birdies came to clean up the police mess back in London. The intern and I refused to go with them unless we were allowed to bring the squirt."

"But... She's only a child! Why would SHEILD allow that? Is that even legal?"

"Uh-uh," Darcy waves her wee finger in the air, "It's my turn to ask some questions. Did you see Asgard? Why are you with tall, dark, and satan? And what happened to your head?"

"Yes, I did," she huffs, "It's complicated, and I bumped my head into a metal bunk bed as I dove onto it."

"Seriously?"

Jane's begins to nod as the front door is thrown open and Loki drags the child back in by the arm. Begging your pardon, the screaming child. The male shoves the girl - Lacey - between them all, effectively tossing her to the floor. The girl crawls her way to Darcy.

Jane tries sending Loki a look, he does not receive it. He is too busy staring at the frightened child.

"She has it! I know it for sure. The Aether has chosen that body as its host," Loki points.

Darcy gathers the sobbing child close. "Aether?"

"I've said it once and I will say it again," Jane waves a hand, "They're not coming with us."

"Still not understanding here, people." Speaks Darcy, but as it is, no one heard her. Mr. Tall, dark, and unmentionable's face contorts as anger rises.

"You are not listening to me!"

"No, it's you who does not listen. SHEILD will arrive any minute now and every second we spend arguing is one second closer to you getting yourself caught! As I see it, we should already be gone!"

"I have a car." Everyone turns their attention to Darcy, who is holding up a chain of keys. "If that helps anything."

Jane holds up her hand as a sign to hand them over, but Darcy holds them close. "It's my baby. I drive."

Jane looks to Loki. "Can't we just teleport?"

In return he crosses his arms with a shake of his head. No, they couldn't for some reason. With nothing else to lose, the woman turns to her intern. "The car it is."

 _ **-42 minutes later-**_

Loki can honestly say that he has never been this uncomfortable in his entire life. Squashed against a female, never mind one he was married to, was not something he made a habit of doing.

 _I don't like females.  
_  
"Did you say something?" Inquires a very female voice. The female that is currently sharing valuable leg space with him. What would he give to be out of this confined space?

His left hand twitches, but he keeps his eyes trained the little girl in the front seat. Little females, big females, he just couldn't stand them. And yet the Aether had to inhabit one. _This will make things a trite more difficult,_ he thinks as he stares out the window.

He can feel Jane's question long before she asks. "Can you scoot over a bit?"

"No." That would be physically impossible, as he is already pressed against the door. The humans somehow found it logical to bring boxes full of junk along. The junk is currently located in the backseat on the other side of Jane. The woman could not stop squirming. Her voice is currently as active as her body.

"I can't believe I'm a part of this. You are a part of this now, Darcy."

"What exactly am I a part of?"

"Something that could very well land us in jail. And why does Lacey get the front seat?"

"She's my new favorite, okay? She doesn't disappear on me like _some_ people." Darcy completely turns in her seat to give Jane the eye.

Jane rubs her bandaged head. "Darcy, why did you get such a small car again?"

"Hey," Darcy points to the ceiling, "I'll have you know that Volkswagen Beetles are very reliable. Even... Even my ex-intern said so."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"We will not speak of him."

Loki takes a deep breath, wishing to be out and far from this claustrophobic compartment. His heart is already beginning to race. Jane shifts. She bloody _shifts_ and her thigh brushes against his own. _No_ , he tells himself, _No, no, no, no, no, no. We aren't doing this again.  
_  
His palms begin to sweat.

 _I said no!_

"Why?" Demands Jane, oblivious to Loki's agony.

"Because he left me, that's why! And with a kid, no less."

"Darcy, that isn't even your kid and you weren't married."

"We might as well have been! You- cover your ears Lacey, yes. Good. Do you know how hard it is to raise a kid? And I had no idea how to do it! It has been blood, sweat, and tears Jane! And I had no one-"

"Shut up."

Loki wasn't even sure he had spoken out loud until both women snap in his direction. He takes a steadying breath, sweat beginning to make an appearance. His body gives a slight shudder. "Be silent, both of you."

 _It's bad enough I need to keep one of you close. No, think of the plan. Don't think about them. I have the Aether... Mostly. Remove it from the host and hand it over to Thanos before he makes good on his word. Simple enough. As long as I can hold onto my sanity, everything will be simple enough.  
_  
"What's his problem?"

"I don't know... Hey," Jane's arm reaches toward him. "You're shaking."

"The guy needs to chill out."

 _Sanity gone._

* * *

 **I'M BACK LIKE BATMAN!**

 **Apologies for the time away. Travels. Now, perhaps we should see where we want this to go... Would you all like to see:**

 **a) Loki run into the Avengers**

 **b) See a kiss**

 **c) For Jane to recover her memories**

 **d) See Loki turn blue**

 **Give me some feedback and we will see where we go from there. This story really didn't have much of a plot to begin with, but we can always have an epic battle and end it there... But where is the fun in that? Since I have been gone I have a few more stories in the works. A Meet the Robinsons fic as well as a Red Hood fic are about to come out. Testing out some different writing styles with both of them. I'll let you all know when I begin posting!**

 **Did any of you think Lacey was really Darcy's? Evil way to end that last one.**

 **Thanks for feedback from** **ISolemnlySwearToManageMischief (hopefully things were answered), carlita stoneheart, Tsukiyomi Sora, Belco, Huginn89, EBKitty12 (ME TOO), DarkFay (my bad), jeadamized, AvengersLoki (I wonder...), Ommallaredpanda, OfTheOcean (Lol!), and guests who are too ninja to put their names... But we love them anyway.**

 **MINT OREO COOKIE TIME! LET'S GO! ...Are't you going to follow me to the Dark Side?**


	13. Chapter 13

One of these days the sky's gonna break  
And everything will escape, and I'll know

 _Letters from the Sky by **Civil Twilight**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _"You're scared of me," whispers the voice of Sif. Her eyes dance in confusion as she snaps her arm back. He kept his distance and worked so hard to conceal everything, but she caught on. Too observant for her own good. Too observant for Thor's good, but that is another conversation entirely.  
She wants to ask why, he knew, but his brother rounds a pillar to see them both in the bushes. Asgard's golden prince rushes toward the unmoving pair, oblivious to anything that could be amiss._

 _"I found you both," he shouts needlessly, touching them both on the arms. "Now help me find the others!"_

 _Sif never looks away from Loki, her gaze unsettling him to impossible lengths. "Yes, let's go."_

 _She never attempts to touch him from that day forward and he hates her for it. She knows. She knows and she will continue to hold it over him until the day a she deems it time. What would Thor think of his phobia? Of his weakness? Just another failure for his brother to laugh about when his back was turned. Knowledge is power and power is key._

Loki snaps back from his memories. "Stop the car." His voice is practically summoning a blizzard in the name of Asgard and the results are instant. He bails as soon as the brunette slams on the breaks. He sucks in blistering air. Hot places like this shouldn't exist. _I should let Thanos destroy this forsaken world! Why am I fighting it so much?  
_  
There is a reason and it is the same one why he fought Thanos all those years back.

 _Was that even years?_

His perception of time is a little bit skewed. That was a common problem with jumping worlds, as all of them revolve on a different axis.

"Loki?"

Jane's crunching steps jog after him. Only then did he realize he is walking, to where he isn't sure. The yellow stripes on the road are like a bridge to take him away from everything.

"Loki, just wait for a minute."

Steps near and he whirls, gripping her upper arms. He stares deep into her eyes. Eyes that were so light brown he could see every detail. He waits. His body does not disappoint. Even now, his stomach begins to turn and he shoves her away with a sneer. _There is no way, wife or not.  
_  
Jane regains her balance, straightening with anger.

A bitter, hot silence falls.

She folds her arms and that makes him look at her profile. Wearing blue pants and a black and white stripe shirt that belongs to her friend, Jane looks attractive. That much he can admit.

Her eyes widen. "Your mother was right."

"My moth-?" He's taken back, "No. Whatever Frigga said, forget it."

Jane dares to draw closer. "She was being serious, I can't believe it. You just can't stand women breathing on you, hugging you, kissing you because-"

"SILENCE!"

His wife freezes, eyes dancing in confusion. His yell is deafening to them both with an underlying fearful tone present. Oh, how he detests that tone. It is one he thought gone for all eternity.

 _Women. They bring out the worst._

"I see... Come on, then." She leaves him and walks back to the car.

 _That's it?_

 _That's all?_

 _Is my timid mouse making a comeback?_

He watches as she stalks to the front passenger door and opens it. She ushers the kid to the back seat and stands by the open front door.

"We haven't got all day," she calls out.

His trek back is slow and calculating, half expecting a trap from Foster. He takes the seat and Jane shoves the door close. They are on the road in a matter of minutes with a fuming driver, but Loki ignores that. He is too busy being content with his space to worry about such trivial matters. Let the women worry about themselves.

"My tummy hurts," the kid kicks the back of his chair. A moment passes and he is kicked again. _You're lucky the Aether is inside you, brat._

"We'll be stopping soon. I'll give you your meds then, sweetie." The driver yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"According to the map," Jane begins to rummage through something in the backseat, "we should be entering Texas any minute... I think."

The driver sighs. "We are heading north, genius."

"That's Doctor, to you. And if we are heading north then," some paper ruffles, "We are definitely in Colorado."

"Would hope so, since we are heading towards mountains and all." The driver sounds as Loki felt, inattentive.

"I need a bathroom," mumbles the kid.

Loki closes his eyes and allows the voices to wash over him, becoming like dull music in the back of his mind. He opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with his own reflection.

His mirror image is the first to speak. "Meditating?"

Loki folds his arms, noticing the white shirt sleeves. The one he bought his freedom in. "Calculating is a better term. Once we arrive in civilization there should be enough living things for me to draw power from. Extracting the Aether won't be easy even with the added power."

Loki's reflection wore his old robes of black and green. The crown that use to mark him as a prince sat upon his head. "Why not use the life force of the driver?"

"Jane wouldn't allow it and-" he pauses and his reflection laughs at his blunder.

"Ah, so there it is. The true reason why you haven't needlessly killed anyone since you've returned. You don't see them as beneath you."

"They are beneath me!"

"She isn't," the mirror image of himself smirks, "At least, you don't wish for her to be."

"This is pointless. What I need is to know my next three moves."

"But your moves are restricted because you can't-"

"Kill her, I know!"

The reflection folds his arms in distaste. "Then what are you going to do?"

Loki stares grimly at his reflection. He doesn't want to voice what he is thinking, even to himself.

 _ **-10 seconds later, in the backseat-**_

Jane grips the door as Darcy swerves wildly.

Her intern can hardly keep her eyes on the road because she keeps glancing wildly at Loki.  
A while ago he became silent with his eyes shut. Jane began to think him asleep. _I haven't slept since before the wedding, but he isn't human. He shouldn't be getting tired already.  
_  
His breathing is beginning to pick up speed and Darcy begins to drive like a maniac. Jane puts her arm around Lacey. "Darcy, quit that!"

The intern licks her lips, still eying the pale man next to her. "His hands are turning blue! Jane, why are they doing that?"

"Long story." Jane unbuckles herself in order to scoot forward. She looks over his shoulder to see his fists turning purple, then blue. His eyes are shut, but painfully so. It's as if he's experiencing a bad dream. She raises her hand and contemplates touching him, but thinks better of it. She instead leans in and speaks as casually as possible. "Loki, open your eyes. Hey, listen to me. You really need to look at..."

He turns and opens his eyes. They are red, like blood. The depths of the irises remind her of death, of the monsters that hide under beds and poisonous dreams. The intensity of the color slowly fades until they return to natural looking eyes. He grimaces. "Stay away from me."

A hush falls over vehicle.

Jane scoots backwards in her seat. She grips the map and brings it back over to herself. She clears her throat and meets Darcy's gaze through the rearview mirror. The driving brunette is mentally sending scream signals at Jane. And Jane doesn't blame her, because she owes her friend so much information. Now is not a safe time to share stories, however. Not when red eyes are stuck like a tattoo in her head.

She clears her throat, double checking the bandage on her head. She wants to scratch it. "Darcy, you never call me boss anymore."

"Are we really not going to..?" Jane silently shakes her head. "Yeah... Well, that's because I don't work for you anymore. Once the fiasco in London settled and I was left, abandoned, alone, forgotten, detached, companionless, all by my lonesome..." Darcy keeps track of how many words she uses on one hand.

Jane eyes the back of Loki's chair and folds her arms. The temperature of the vehicle regains some of its previous warmth. "I get the idea."

"So I resigned as your intern last year. I've been doing some research work for SHIELD since you have been gone. I'm not as good as you, no duh, but I'm not blonde. No offense to your brother."

Loki didn't move except to face the window. "He's not my brother."

Darcy eyes the male cautiously. "You have some major problems, dude. Probably psychological."

Loki bestows an unfriendly type of look, but Jane sits forward in her chair before he can say anything. "Wait, you work for SHIELD now?"

"Yeah, I like, just said that. That's how I landed this ride. Now that I think about it, they must really be hurting for smart people."

 _Oh no..._ Jane's gaze roves all over the Volkswagen. "We need to ditch this car. Now."

Darcy twists in her seat to glance over her shoulder. "What? Why?"

"SHIELD doesn't do anything without precaution. I am ninety percent sure they are tracking this car." Jane begins to contemplate where a tracking device would be located. _Not in the car, too easy. Under it, perhaps? In with the engine?  
_  
"So I have to lose it?" Darcy whines as she pouts over her colorful steering wheel.

"We will keep it."

Jane's stare snaps to Loki. He's refusing to look at her as he bites his fist. His palms are their original color and he seems deep in thought.

She wonders if he can still hear her thoughts.

 _Can you hear me?  
_  
"Wait, wait, wait. You want SHIELD to find us?" Darcy beats Jane to the question.

"No, but we will keep it." Jane attempts to translate Loki's meaning. However, the alien could mean any number of things. And at the moment, he seems to be contradicting himself.

"Um, Ms. Darcy?" Lacey is looking out the window. Jane looks from the child to her former intern, then to the speedometer.

"Holy, Darcy! Slow down!" The speedometer reads over a hundred miles per hour and it does not feel very safe.

"Hey, do you want to get there, or do you want to get there? Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" Loki is leaning over into Darcy's space, staring out her driver side window.

"The child is right." Loki's eyes are narrowing through the glass. "We have company."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short road trip, huh? I'm really surprised how many of you really prefer (and voted) to see a kiss happen. So far we have seen hints of Loki going blue, but hopefully all the options will go into full effect in the near future. Buckles your seat belts, my friends. We are heading for some interesting heights in this fanfiction. I can feel the winds of change. Overall I am pleased with this chapter. It reinforces a few things while revealing that Jane, though perhaps unknowingly, is taking steps to protect Loki. Her character is quietly understanding, stubborn when it matters, and smart when it counts. I'm starting to like her more as we go along. Some of you mentioned Lacey. Perhaps we will learn more about her soon.**

 **TIME: Confused? It's okay. In this fanfic Earth's time and Asgard's time are different. Earth's year is like a month on Asgard.**

 **I'm sending much love to you Belco, carlita stoneheart (I shall try my best, my lady), mfaerie32, Princess Mew Mew, Vashka, AvengersLoki, jeadamized, Lady Hawk 7, jackswoman, and guests!**

 **New stories are up! Please glance at them if you care to.**


	14. Chapter 14

You know the future is worth the fight

 _Love With Your Life by **Hollyn**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Jane leans over Lacey to look out the window. A speck, not any larger than a bird is leaving a trail of clouds. It looks like a rocket. And it is heading straight for them. The young brunette slams on the breaks.  
"Darcy!" Jane, still with seatbelt off, is slammed into Loki's chair. Her head throbs in pain. Tires squeal as the young woman swerves them to a halt.

The road ahead of them cracks upon the impact of Ironman. He stands to arm his shoulder gun and his palm. He is shouting something, but it is muffled by the car.  
Darcy Lewis begins to unbuckles herself. "He wants us to get out guys. And I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on getting shot today. Lacey, come with me."

"Is that Ironman? He's so cool!" Lacey's face is lit even while she is clutching her stomach. Jane is the first to step out of the car. The British child walks around the car, but her eyes remain on Ironman.

"Girlfriend of Thor, may I remind you aiding and abetting a criminal is still a crime?" Ironman's voice is just as snarky as she remembers from the television reports.

Jane always dreamt of the day Thor would introduce her to his friends. Somehow she didn't ever think it would be in this way. "Mr. Stark-"

"Tony. Mr. Snark was my old man, but as I was saying, aiding and abetting Loki? Now that's a galactic offense against the whole of humanity. You should repent right now, sister."

Jane's stance goes from placating to defensive in a matter of seconds. "I'm definitely not abetting anyone."

A car door opens and the alien steps from the car. Loki moves to lean against the front hood as languidly as a bored cat. He doesn't say anything.

"Yeah? Then why don't you spell it out for me, Jane Snow Foster? Yes, I know who you are. Like how I know that the woman over there is your former intern. Who I don't know is the kid."

"Mist- Tony, I think this is all a simple misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? How is helping him escape from a secure SHIELD location, and probably an Asgard prison, a little misunderstanding? As far as I care, you're in big trouble."

"Would you listen for one second?" Jane takes a few steps forward and Tony's palm glows bright blue. Then all Jane can see is the back of Loki's shirt.

She peeks around Loki to see Ironman stay his weapon. The man of iron doesn't speak for a time. "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like."

Neither Jane nor Loki say anything. Jane glances back to see Darcy and the girl watching from their position by the trunk of the car.

Tony swears. "Dr. Foster, this better not be what I think it is. You're breaking the unspoken code- the good guy always gets the girl."

Jane blinks. "What?"

Stark groans. "Does Thor know about this?"

Loki angles his chin to speak over his shoulder. "I believe he thinks I have somehow stolen your affections from my... From Thor."

"You didn't deny it." Tony waves his deadly hand back to the vehicle, "Kidnapping women and children now, Loki? That's a new low for you."

"Don't insult me," the prince tenses even more. Jane finds herself laying a palm on his back, reminding him of her presence. She quickly removes it a second later after remembering that he wouldn't like it. She takes a step back.

Ironman shakes his head once. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. You're on my turf, pal. And if Asgard won't punish you and put you away then I will do what they won't. You will be tried, found guilty, and be put in a box for the rest of your miserable life... Which will be a long time from what I gather."

Jane finds herself stepping from behind her human shield. "What do you want, Tony?"

"Justice, something you can't give me."

A distant whirling sound grows louder and louder. Jane twists to see three large, black helicopters coming their way. It's SHIELD. She's never been as scared of the good guys as she is now. Tony is right, I did escape. What will they do with me once I am caught? What will they do to him?

Another sound joins the helicopter, but this sound was louder. Jane jerks her head up to see a big black ship looming overhead. The ship grows larger and larger until it lands about fifty feet away, kicking up all kinds of dirt.

"Hooray." Ironman tilts his metal head, "The Calvary is here."

"Loki, we can't run this time." She isn't sure if he hears her because he remains quiet. Shield agents come at Loki with their weapons up and he wordlessly allows them to usher him into their plane, much to her surprise. Ironman makes sure Jane and her friends join everyone onboard. By the time the main hatch seals, Loki is out of her sight.

"Ah, Jane Foster, we meet again." Agent Coulson comes down some metal stairs inside the ship. "Why is it every time we meet you attract trouble like a magnet?"

"I haven't done anything wrong-"

"See, that's not what my agents tell me."

"Your agents?" She glances at the people standing around the hovercraft. None of them seem very friendly.

"Until things change, I'm the Director of SHIELD. Agent Skye, please take Dr. Foster and her friends to a secure room."

"You got it." Jane's arm is grabbed by a girl who seems no older than eighteen. It would appear SHIELD is starting them off young. Jane finds herself in a room with metal walls of texture. Darcy and Lacey join her in the room.

This agent Skye hesitates by the door. "Hey... Word of advice. Keep your head down and the consequences won't be as severe." She left quickly after that, leaving a solemn silence in her wake.

Darcy takes a breath. "Is your middle name really Snow? How did I not know that?"

"Not many do..." Jane didn't know what to say after that. She took a seat on the bench next to Lacey. The cube-like room is around ten feet wide and at least ten feet tall. The items of the room are comprised of a bench and a table with two chairs.  
Darcy spends her time pacing the room. Jane focuses on learning more about the British child. She discovers things about the girl's profile. Her age, five years old. Her eyes, blue, her hair, dark, her personality, very shy. Jane smiles at the child in the blue long sleeved shirt and tan shorts. Her eyes bare the bruise of little sleep and her skin color is very pale and, almost albino. That's worrisome. Someone who's been living in the desert for the past year should be more brown. Like I'm one to talk. Jane stares at her hands in her lap. I'm pretty pale myself.

Darcy continues to pace.

Things go a little haywire when agents come and retrieve Lacey. Darcy becomes mama bear in the span of a second. Jane latches onto her ex-intern before the woman has a chance to slap an agent. Darcy begins screaming obscenities and Jane winces at the volume. "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't you _dare_ tell me to! You don't know what they are doing to my little girl!"

"Shhh, I'm sure it's just a routine checkup. She's a child, Darcy. They have to take her health seriously. They gave her into your care, right? They are responsible."

"Like hell they are."

"What if she is sick? Remember her tummy ache? They can help her."

"She is sick..."

"What?"

"SHE IS SICK! She is sick and it's all my fault! I don't know what's wrong with her." Darcy shivers and brings her hands up to her face. She looks so distraught that Jane wishes she could take whatever burden the young woman is carrying.  
Jane stands. "Perhaps Loki is right and there is something inside of her-"

"You know what, Jane? I don't want to hear it. Lacey is my responsibility. You think I don't know what different kinds of medications are, what they can do? I have tried everything under the sun except for going to SHIELD. Different doctors say she has different things and I can never pin it down." She rubs her face. "Some say she has lupus, others tried to test her for some special type of cancer, while others think she's just faking it. You know how frustrating that is? I have to keep her on different kinds of migraine medicine each month. The only thing that seems to work is giving her crazy amount of vitamins and iron." Darcy slumps into a corner of the room and Jane approaches her placatingly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing. Medical doctors are always harping on taking your daily dose of vitamins, right?"

"The doses I'm giving her would kill a normal person."

"Oh." Jane folds her arms and leans her back against the wall. "So you think she's not normal."

"I pray to God she is normal! Special people always leave, but I have Lacey now and I'm not letting her go. I was going to have Oscar, a guy who works at SHIELD look at her. B-but if they find something... They could take her away. Oh God, all they have to do is look at her arms. Jane, her arms look like an addict's. And if I have to watch someone stick another needle in her, so help me..." Darcy's hands tangle in her short hair. "I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay." Jane slides down the wall and pulls her ex-intern to her chest. "Do you hear me? It's going to be okay."

"Will it really?"

"It may not feel like it, but everything will be alright." Jane takes a determined breath and thinks. Something catches her eye in the far corner of the room. Something small and black sits in the top corner of their holding cell.

"Shh, shh." Jane glares at the camera, daring whoever is watching to use the their trust against them

 _ **-Currently, in another room-**_

Everything within him screams this is not alright. Having the the heavy weight put once more on his wrists disturbs him to no end. Collars, chains, muzzles, ropes, cuffs, cages all of which remind him of one thing, a subdued animal. Loki ignores the little voice inside his head telling him to give them what they expect. They fear him as a monster, a killer and he should act on that fear.

But he didn't. He won't. At least, not yet. If there is something Loki very much hates, aside from Odin, is being counterproductive.

"What were you thinking, taking an asset out of her place, her home? She is special and needs time to discover her powers."

Loki raises his eyes to stare at Coulson, the very same man who he aimed to kill on his last visit to Midgard. "What is in that child has a spirit all its own and it eats away at her little day by day. I would be worried if I were you."

"But you're not me." Coulson circles the room, hands in his pockets. "Feel free to be offended."

Loki remains silent as the older midgardian circles his chair.

"You let yourself be caught, but what's up your sleeve? You're like a magician, an illusionist. But the only way to do that is to be two to five steps ahead of everyone else. So now I'm wondering, just how many steps ahead are you right now?"

"You're off subject."

Coulson cants his head to the right. "I don't think I am."

The door to the cramp room opens. "Sir, we have just received word that Thor has returned. He will be meeting us at the next checkpoint."

"Well," agent Coulson heads for the door, "sit tight. You will be seeing your dear brother soon."

Loki yanks against his binds. "He's not my brother!" He yells again for anyone who cares to listen.

 _"Someone! Anyone! Help! My brother! My brother!"_ Loki clenches his eyelids against the memory, as if that would keep it at bay.

 _Thor's thirteen year old burgundy tunic was rapidly turning a brighter shade of red when he passed out. Thor had been bleeding for the last minute and his unconscious grip on Loki kept him from running for help. In Thor's side was one of Loki's thin daggers. A gift from the blond prince on his sordid birthday._

 _The raven prince was too frazzled to know if he should remove the blade or not. "You idiot! You said you would always see through my tricks! Liar!"_

Loki's eyes feel slightly damp and he slouches over in his chair, as far as his bonds would allow. Whether anyone is watching or not doesn't matter. He will never allow anyone to see him weak. It doesn't matter if everyone thinks he's a liar, because the truth of the matter is that they were all liars. Everyone makes promises and everyone breaks them. Everyone loves and everyone hates. Everyone lives and everyone-

" _Wake up, you liar!"_

"He's not my brother..." Loki shakes his head, "He never was."

* * *

 **Thank you all for the inspiring reviews! And I thank you all for bearing with me on the Friday post being a day late hopefully this will not become a habit). As we can see we will be meeting Thor again very, very soon. A little bit more about Lacey is discovered in this post. Poor kid hasn't had an easy life since she took on the Aether. And if you feel like our list of important events have been abandoned, don't fret. They haven't. We are just setting the stage for a turn of events. Though I believe this may turn into an unconventional story, but we will have to wait and see!**

 **Thank you** mfaerie32, Mercury97 (TRUTH), Lady vampire of vampires, DarkFay, Vashka, keviana, and AvengersLoki.

 **Please check out my other stories as I will be taking turns to update each Friday.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The question was raised_  
 _As my conscience fell_  
 _A silly little lie_

 _It didn't mean much_  
 _But it lingers still_  
 _In the corners of my mind._

 _You Love Me Anyway by **Sidewalk Prophets**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 _"What will you do?"_

Loki's reflection sits across from him in his mind's eye, partially with a board expression. Loki tucks in his chin to see his clothes, still in the same dusty shirt.

"Isn't it obvious? I get these mere mortals to see I am right."

Loki's reflection, who is in proper Prince regalia, looks unimpressed. _"Why bother? Is it for her?"_

Loki throws his hands up. "Why does everyone think that? Course not. You know as well as me -because you are me- I belong nowhere. I'm doing this merely for the enjoyment of it."

 _"And being locked up in a cage again and possibly put to death is for your mere entertainment. Yes, and because I am you, pardon me when I don't believe a thing you say."_

"Why do I even do this?" Loki folds his arms and glares at his reflection, wishing to be anywhere but in his mind. The trick of meditation is a tradition passed down from mentor to student. His last teacher made meditation as simple as breathing. If he applies himself hard enough, he could almost predict the future. Almost. Without his infinity stone, such yearnings are only dreams.

 _"You do this to calm yourself and to seek out answers within your mind. Why you do it when you know the answers is what confuses me, and I am you. So we're both confused."_

He grinds his teeth. "Noted."

 _"Are you listening to me?"_ The voice isn't his own, but a warped version of it. A lower male tone.

Green eyes open and he takes in the face of someone he thought dead. He can see it; it's as clear as day.

 _He's back on that massive ship; he holds the staff in his hand, and he sees the mortal that shot him. He hesitates and the only thing that matters is the ice flowing in his veins. He wonders briefly if he even wants to kill, but the thought is brushed aside as his arm automatically moves and his staff plunges deep into the agent's back._

 _Right._

 _This Midgardian is supposed to be dead._

"No," Coulson shakes his head, "you weren't listening, were you? What do you find inside that head of yours?"

 _Not peace._

Loki stares at the wall over Coulson's shoulder.

The director hums to himself. "Alright then. Just remember I hold your future in my hands." He heads for the door, turning back only once. "Sure you don't want to tell me?"

Coulson nods against the growing silence. "Suit yourself. We've landed, and I sure hope Thor is more forthcoming than you."

"Wait."

The human turns back, eyebrows raised. The prince remains for a moment. His life centers around lies, brutal truths, and illusions. It would be so different if he'd been born similar to Thor. Perhaps everyone would be more accepting. Perhaps, maybe, perhaps, maybe.

Loki lightly rubs his hands together and suddenly feels as if his mouth is full of desert.

"Don't take Jane too far away."

The Midgardian snaps his tongue and sighs. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

In response, tall, dark, and handsome leans back in his seat.

Coulson nods at him. "I didn't think so."

 ** _-2 hours and 23 minutes later_** -

Jane finds it remarkably ironic that people who are suspects of a crime get their warped kind of parade every time they move from a destination to another. Darcy and herself follow two agents before them, who are preceded by a handful of officials. Many other agents bring up the rear behind them. Loki is nowhere to be seen.

When she exits the plane, Jane is able to see that they are on a large roof of the building. Trees upon trees are surrounding them and it is impossible to see if there are any other facilities nearby. She walks down many flights of stairs until she gets the sense she's in a warehouse. The two women take an elevator to the basement and are told to enter another secure room.

And there they wait.

Take in the spaces and though not very many faces, that is how Jane would poetically describe confinement. Feeling nothing but confinement for the last couple days, she decides that she doesn't like it. Being cut off from society, being left alone to silence that is filling with only her thoughts...

"Human beings aren't supposed to live like this."

Darcy barely spares her a glance. "Did you say something?"

Jane shakes her head.

It is normal for human beings to crave community, and at this moment Jane desires it. She yearns for her research and the freedom to go where she may. To see the people who care for her, though the list is small.

The door to their room opens.

Darcy is the first one to her feet. She is advancing on Phil before he can even fully pass the door.

"Where is she? Is she alright? I want to see Lacey."

Coulson says nothing but steps into Darcy's space and closes the door. The ex-intern backs off but not by much. He maneuvers around her and slaps something onto the table. He rounds until his eyes are on Jane. Not good as any particular attention for her merits only trouble. Coulson cuts to the chase. "Care to tell me why you are with him?"

Jane stands to look at what is placed on the table. It's a photo of her practically in Loki's lap back in their first SHIELD cell, right before he transported them both to her place.

She swallows, wishing for a warm cup of coffee. "What do you want to know?"

Darcy sulkily folder arms and finally take the seat at the table. She pulls the picture towards herself, but Jane is actively studying her interrogator. He considers her for a moment.

"Why didn't you fight him?"

She presses her lips together and thinks fast. Loki would kill her if she told the whole truth. "I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

He blinks. "How? A demigod who has murdered thousands of our people, attacked his brother, uses his powers for mischief asks you to come to him and you know he won't hurt you?" He puts a hand into his pocket. "How does that make sense? If you said you went out of fear for your life, that makes sense."

Darcy's head bangs onto the table. "I hate to admit it, but the guy has a point."

"They aren't gods." Jane takes the chair across from Darcy, leaving Phil the only one still standing. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Who?" He steps up to the table.

"Loki, Thor... the Asgardians. With all due respect, I was there. I walked with them. And although they have some spectacular abilities, they aren't much different from you and me."

The older man contemplates his next words. His gaze unsettles her. Friendly, but distant, as if getting too close would force him to catch an illness.

"Thor tells me you did more than just visit Asgard. They took you in, treated you like their own, gave you things. It sounds to me like they were buttering you up for something."

Her eyes fall as she slowly shuts them.

Coulson's black shoes step close.

"What on earth possessed you to marry Loki?"

Jane counts her breaths.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _BANG!_

Darcy's chair overturns, and she rolls around clutching her stomach. The most ungodly laugh spews from her mouth and fills the space. She slaps the floor like she is tapping out of a fight, gasping for breath.

Turning away, Jane rubs her face. She reflects on the events of the past few days. Watching Loki vanish, traveling to earth, being arrested, being freed only to be stopped again. Such a mess. Her eyes burn as if she wants to bawl. Her lack of sleep is finally catching up to her, and she beats it back.

She groans against her hands. "What else has Thor told you?"

Her friend, also known as the deranged psycho on the floor, stops laughing. "Wait..."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

Jane's pale hand touches her for head and feels the unevenness of the bandage. "I'd like to speak with Thor."

Darcy sits up. "You married him?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," both of his hands now shift into his black pant pockets, "Were you forced to marry him?"

"No, I wasn't-"

"Then please do the math for me, because I can't seem to find a reason why you are suddenly helping him."

"They said it would help-"

He leans closer into her space. "They?"

"Yes!" She cleans her crackling throat, attempting to sound steady. "They said it would help him."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

Agent Coulson's brow furrows as his eyes remain distant. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't, okay? I remember discussing the idea with his family, agreeing to the notion, but I have no recollection why except that it would somehow… Help."

Coulson backs off and folds his arms. "I believe you."

The female body on the floor shifts, her limbs barely a whisper on the floor. "Jane..?"

The astrophysicist's eyes flicker to her friend. "Darcy, I was going to tell you."

The ex-intern begins a tirade of swear words.

Coulson pulls something out of his pocket and starts to mess with it. It's a cell phone, a smartphone to be exact. "Thor said you had lost those memories. But unfortunately for you," he presses a button on the cell, "you can't fix _that_."

Suddenly the walls around them turn to transparent glass. Jane can see the crowd on the outside looking in. There are some familiar faces among the vigilantes, Stark being among them. Thor is there with a grim face. He and another guard are holding a dark-haired angel between them. With hands bound, Loki's head is twisted as far to the side as it can go as if he cannot stand to look at her. His mouth securely covered with a metal attachment that resembled a muzzle, Loki is the epitome of a jailbird with clipped wings.

And for the first time in her life, Jane saw red.

* * *

 **Hit the deck! Jane is going to go Hulk!**

 **Thank you all for being understanding and so patient for this chapter. Jobs and assignments are keeping me preoccupied. Let's see where this story takes us next! I am really excited that we got to see Director Coulson turn bad cop on Jane. I don't believe he will let the troublemakers go without a fight. How would you feel if you were put in Coulson's shoes? Loki's? Jane's? Interesting to think about. Thank you for all the love and support!**


	16. Chapter 16

_And I am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_

 _Say Something by **A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Jane snaps around to face the agent.

"Take that off of him now."

"Miss Foster-"

"Now Coulson!" Jane blindly points to the bound prisoner behind the glass. "No one deserves to be muzzled like an animal, no one!"

Pressing his lips together for half a second, Jane can see how she's getting to him. Coulson is finally nearing the end of his rope. "He's a murderer and a liar!"

She throws her head back and breathes a mirthless laugh. "You know what? That line is starting to get old! Soldiers kill, so do agents of the government! I wouldn't be surprised if you've killed as many as he has!"

His mouth twitches.

She drags in her next handful of breaths, refusing to break eye contact with this man.

"He lied to you."

She blinks, snapping to attention. With a twist she approaches the glass, staring hard after Loki. She points to herself. "Can you hear me?"

Loki doesn't respond, but Thor nods twice.

Jane punches the glass. The resounding bang causes most to jump. The green eyed male only closes his eyes. Jane hits the glass again. "Is it true? Have you've lied to me?"

No one volunteers an answer and Jane's anger drains instantly. She didn't trust him, not by a long shot, but then what is this pain?

Director Coulson dares to take a step forward.

"Well, I suppose with Odin lying about his claim to the throne, you all lying to him about his freedom, there's a lot of deceit going on. No one tells the truth anymore." Coulson pockets his fists. "It doesn't matter what race you are; we're all the same in that regard."

"Not if..." She pauses, imagining Heimdall. "If we didn't give each other the capacity to lie." It's all beginning to come clear as her tone fades away. _A liar is all everyone sees. When you tell lies because it is your job, its fine, but when you tell lies just because you can..._

With the Avenger's facing her like a caged animal, Jane starts to understand how many eyes are watching her. She begins the uncomfortable act of taming her hair, tightening her hair tie. "What do you want from me, Coulson? I suppose you want to settle this problem here and now."

"Hm, or we could hold to tradition and hand this headache off to someone else. Honestly, there is nothing I would like more than to see Loki punished, but Thor has made an excellent case why his stepbrother shouldn't remain on Earth. You will have to go with him because of the leash spell, of course. We can speak about your punishment if you choose to return."

The motionless body of Darcy finally comes to life. She catches the Director's attention. "Lacey?"

"She's going to be just fine. Our specialists are working with her now. I'll take you to see her." Coulson turns the walls solid again, and Jane doesn't feel as naked as before.

He heads for the door and waits for Darcy to follow. Jane's ex-intern hesitates for only a second before she hugs the elder girl.

Jane squeezes her friend close. "Please forgive me for lying. I'm as bad as him."

"Yeah, that was bad form, but I still love you. And I believe that things happen for a reason. So, yeah, kick Loki's tail for me and then kiss him for me."

Jane forces a smile to her worn face like it's second nature. Coulson nods once and orders her to keep out of trouble. His tone alone said that she would do otherwise. She didn't correct him. They both leave then and the agent Skye takes Jane outside. There is a group of people standing to the far side, and Jane makes her way to Thor. She barely greets him and says little else. Her will to talk is gone like much of her will to cry. It was all she could do to remain upright after all this time. She didn't want to fight, didn't want to explain herself. And so she refuses to look at Loki. Instead, she thinks of a time back when it was easy to pretend that there were aliens and worlds unknown to humankind. All her little school friends use to call her odd for wishing to be an alien queen when all they wanted was to play cops and robbers all day.

"Jane, come close."

With his grip tightly wound on Loki, Thor opens his other arm in invitation. Avoiding both of their gazes, she snuggles up close to Thor's side. His chain mail armor is warm, and she focuses on it.

"Alright, kiddos!" Tony claps his hands. "It's been great, let's never do it again. Thor, once that are settled and get back here as soon as possible. If what he says is true, we have a war to plan for. Have a nice trip."

"Thank you, my friend." Thor squeezes her side, and Jane is struck blind by a bright light. A familiar feeling rushes through her veins. A tingling sensation starts at the tip of her fingers and races to her toes. It ends before it has a chance to begin actually. Her eyes blink to see Heimdall stepping down from the dais. Jane isn't able to say anything to him as a swarm of guards and healers converge on the trio, bellowing over each other. Jane cranes her neck to see the brothers standing near each other. Someone grips her arm and directs her to a horse, voices urging her to come with them

Guided to a room, Jane sits in a chamber as all sorts of medical tests proceed around her. A healer steps up to treat Jane, performing many tests. She sits through them all, wincing when the bandage unwinds from her head. Younger Asgardians stand about and watch, and Jane can't help but feel like a science project.

She's given a new dress, one that falls in waves of silver silk. It reminds her of stardust.

"She's the one who married Skemmd?" The little female voice is hard to depict from all the whispers around her. Jane turns to see the small group of girls watching her. They immediately stop their gossip. Er chooses that moment to walk in. She accesses the situation in a matter of seconds and banishes the girls from the room.

"Ah, now then. The Queen will be along shortly, and we will commence with removing the spell and return to you all of your memories. And... do you hear a word I say?"

"What does the word Skemmd mean?" Jane lifts her head from studying the floor. Er's brow furrows and Jane waits patiently. This blunt, no-nonsense, grandmotherly woman is someone who knows much knowledge. And where there is much knowledge, great wisdom frequently follows. "We don't speak that word in this castle. The Queen forbids it. Wherever did you learn it?"

Her personal guard steps in to speak with a deep baritone. "Her Majesty, Queen Frigga."

"Jane, oh, my darling! Are you hurt?" The Asgardian Queen runs her hands over Jane's arms before pulling her in for a quick embrace. "I am so sorry for all that you were put through. My son, he's brash at times, but I never imagined..." She stops and Jane feels like she is somehow ruining this woman's world.

"I'm sorry that things turned out like this-"

"Please don't apologize," Frigga tries in vain to interrupt.

"-I'm not sure what we were trying to achieve, but perhaps there is another way. What will happen to Loki now?"

A throat clears.

"He should face a punishment that is befitting to his crime."

All three of women watch Odin slowly enter the room. He continues with his somber tone. "We have protected him too much. Don't try to dissuade me, my dear. You know it is true."

His wife grips his arm imploringly. "But you know he will resent us all the more for it."

"So be it. Loki has endangered multiple races, slaughtered children, and even kidnapped his wife. There is not a kind bone to be found in his whole body. If I were any stronger, I would immediately have him put to death." His gaze met his wife's before settling on Jane. "As it is, that option isn't possible. My decision has been made. As soon as it can be arranged, he will be sentenced to The Pit."

Frigga's right-hand covers her mouth. "Dear Odin, you can't possibly mean that!"

"I will make the announcement come morning. I apologize on behalf of my family for bringing you into this mess, Lady Jane. It was cruel of us to ask for so much."

Jane allows her eyes to fall. There is nothing to be said. Saying 'it's not a problem,' or 'it's fine' somehow sounds inadequate.

"Well, I will summon our magicians to remove your tie to him." Er bows and walks away on light footsteps.

Taking a deep breath, the goddess faces Jane. "If it is your wish t-to return to your world, I would not hold it against you. I-if you would excuse me..."

Jane's brown eyes follow the Queen as she quickly and gracefully makes for the exit of the ward.

The king and the earthly stay in what is almost a companionable silence. Each is too deep in their thoughts to voice them. All Jane wants at that moment is a hot cup of coffee and a hug. She isn't about to ask Odin for either.

"Your loyalty to this family is noted. Stay, if it is your wish." Odin leaves Jane to her unwanted thoughts, and she thinks a great deal until the magicians arrive. All throughout their chanting and hand gestures, Jane is trying to unravel it all. Translate the magic into science. There has to be a logic behind it all.

She screams and grips at her hair. Loki's future. That's why she did this. All because of his destiny. Gasping, she grips the nearest Asgardian. "Has it changed? Has his future changed?"

The strangers all look at each other in their bright robes and shrug.

Throwing down her writing utensil, Jane sighs deeply. _I work so hard to become the best. I work so hard to know my night sky and suddenly I'm back to square one._ Deep in the recesses of her mind, Jane can still see Eric shaking his head at her. That old, knowing smile on his face as he gave her sage advice.

 _"It's a privilege to start over."_

A decision within Jane sets and she stick her head outside her door. She spots her guard standing only a few feet away. It is the same guard as her last visit. "Hi, um, what's your name?"

"Asmund, my lady."

"Asmund. Great. Can you tell me how long I have been gone?"

"Not even a full day."

Jane slams the door shut only to open it again. "Thank you." She slams it again. "Right, time moves differently here. That is why the sky hasn't moved around very much. It's hard enough to keep track of stars without knowing..." She opens her door and attempts to look bashful. Jane's not sure if she succeeds. "Asmund, do you know if Thor is still here?"

"After he escorted you to the Healer's Ward, he gave me strict instructions to protect you as he was immediately heading off-world."

"I see, I see." She bobs her head once. "Could you possibly get someone to fetch Lady Sif? I need her help."

He is about to reply when she slams the door shut.

It is some time later when Jane is attempting to draw an accurate sketch of her room. She is just adding the green of the walls when there is a knock on her door. The female warrior slips into the chamber without announcement. This is a pleasant change to Jane.

The raven Asgardian is bearing her battle armor. As this is her everyday look, Jane can't tell if Sif has come from training or battle. _What does an Asgardian do in their spare time? Something to research._

"You wanted to see me?"

Jane snaps to with a blink. "Yes. You see, I need your help. I am trying to chart your sky here, but I can't translate your language, and I have no one to tell me what is what. Have a look at the paper over there. It's a drawing of what I say before I left. I just need the names of constellations and stars, and such. It shouldn't be too hard."

A particular look befalls the warrior's face. It's a look of deep hesitation.

Jane tilts her head at the look. "You don't want to help."

"It's only..." Sif looks over the charts. "I'm not the best person to teach you this."

"And who would you say is the best?"

Lady Sif catches herself, clears her throat and points. "I'll teach you the basics I can remember. Look at this section of stars and planets right here..."

Jane takes note of as many details as she is able, nodding from time to time. It was evident Lady Sif isn't completely confident in her words. The raven maiden doesn't stay long, but at least Jane is more comfortable with the names. She creates a copy of the chart as a backup in the event that something happens to the original. Jane sits back and stares at a green wall. Perhaps she should move to a different room. With the announcement in the morning, there would be little reason for her to stay. With all post haste, she should return to earth and face her punishment.

Jane continues her staring contest with the green wall. It's the color of life and intelligence. Didn't Frigga once mention that Loki is well read, even more so than his brother? _Perhaps he can tell me what Sif cannot._

 _ **-Rewind five hours, Asgardian Dungeons-**_

They all rally around her. They all hide their emotions behind professional façades, but Loki knows how they feel. They worry for her, and they are happy to see her. He can still remember the day when he use to be able to stand near someone so loved. The grip on his arm tightens and Loki is brought close to be given another dressing down from one he use to call brother.

"It was stupid, what you did. I hope you realize that."

Loki can't help but scoff against the muzzle and immediately regrets it. The pain of a thousand needles sink into his lips, and it makes him want to cry out again but this time in agony. He seeks to curse the person who made this invention. Trying to silence him is like trying to control the wind. Incomprehensible. He will be heard one way or another. _They are all fools if they think otherwise._

Thor and an army of guards deliver him promptly to the palace. Odin and his advisors overtook them on their way through the winding hallways. The old man didn't have the audacity to look at Loki as he walks past. Odin's voice is quiet, but he still heard.

"You don't deserve her."

Loki is contemplating on tripping the King, but Thor's strength forces him to bow before he can act. Once the firm steps fade and the Asgardians left straighten, Thor drags Loki to the dungeons. As they near his cell, Loki doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry with nostalgia. This small space barely resembles a room, but it is his.

Thor undoes his binds; the clicks signal the release of his wrists. Loki removes the headpiece himself, handing it over languidly. Keeping eye contact with the god of thunder, Loki walks backward up the steps and into his cage. The yellow, transparent wall falls and efficiently separates them, but the separation isn't a matter of inches but so much more.

The blond's gaze falls to the chains in his hands. He shifts them. "Tell me how to defeat Thanos."

"He's coming for the girl. Only the things he craves can hurt him."

Thor waits as if expecting more. When he receives nothing more, he leaves with a flourish of his red cape.

Loki swallows and turns, studying the space. He knows it almost as well as he knew himself. The cracks, the smudges, the dust particles were only characteristics of his home.

A secretive smile touches his lips as he appreciatively studies his cell.

"Hello, my old friend."

The cell doesn't say anything in return.

* * *

 **Happy Friday and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **After taking a few weeks off for rest, I am glad to be back. It would**

 **appear we have come full circle. Many of you have probably already**

 **guessed where this is going. Hopefully, it will still be a pleasant surprise**

 **to some of you. Jane has officially been banished from Earth, and Loki is back in**

 **his cage. Where can we go from here? Many fun places. Thank you all who reviewed**

 **and gave back some feedback, also those favorited this story. I'm off to battle a stove!**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth_  
 _Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt_  
 _How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve_  
 _To wait around forever when, you were there first_  
 _First you get hurt, then you feel sorry_

 _First by **Cold War Kids**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Light footsteps echo in the distance and Loki waits as they draw ever closer. It may be Thor, coming to lecture him about his evil ways. Or maybe it's Odin. The god of mischief hopes it's the Allfather as he wants nothing more than to tear into someone.

It's with a small smirk Loki finds a perch against the pale yellow wall, folding his arms to portray the ultimate sense of peace.

The step draws closer and closer still. They are almost in sight when they stop. It is a moment later they turn and retreat.

Loki can't believe this. He doesn't receive many guests to terrorize with his latest wit, and now it would seem he will not see anyone again today.

He wants to call out, demand that the figure comes back. _What is wrong with me?_

He rubs his face, certain he is losing his mind. Having your freedom torn from you multiple times can do that. The fates are cruel, breaking you down and laugh as you put the tiny pieces back together in the wrong places.

He picks up a maroon-bound book he hasn't read yet. Draping himself on his cot, Loki makes himself comfortable.

His eyes, ones that are still is running on no sleep, close despite his interest in Svartalfheim theology and philosophy. Dark elves are fascinating creatures, after all.

He is jolted from his sleep by a sound outside his cell stops. His dark head tilts to see Jane standing near the wall opposite him.

"Well, well, well," his eyes blink as he rises to a sitting position. "My little mouse came back. Is this a social visit, Foster, or are you going to yell at me some more?"

She nods to the guard to her left, a hidden message, and an understanding passes between them. The wall goes down, and Jane enters his domain. After the cage is secure once more, the guard leaves them, perhaps to give them some privacy.

Shifting until his feet touch the ground, Loki allows his elbows to rest on his knees. He contemplates how to get in her head.

She takes a deep, calming breath and rich brown eyes meet his hard gaze. "I have come to realize that I don't know anything about you... and we are married."

"We're not. We may be bonded, but we are nothing alike. We have nothing in common."

"Well, perhaps we can change that. Here," she unfolds the paper in her hands, "I'm trying to learn your stars and the different worlds that occupy them. Seeing as you were raised as a prince, I thought that maybe you were taught this."

His skin prickles at her words. Did she just insult my intelligence? That is something he feels very often, but Foster caught him in an atrocious mood. "Leave."

Her face falls. "I am asking for your help."

"Yes, and this is me rejecting your unsaid plight. Guards!" He stands and passes her to get to the other wall.

"Are you still bitter? That the Avengers and SHIELD don't want your help?" He can practically feel her eyes drilling into his backside.

Twisting, he gets in her face. "I could care less."

Her orbs dance between both of his, reading into him. Loki, in turn, covers his soul with a mental wall. She takes her time, and he feels she is reading him like an open book. He doesn't like the feeling.

She dares a sigh. "This relationship would be a lot easier if we agree right now not to lie to each other."

In less than a second his hand is around her neck, but without any real pressure backing it up. Her paper slips from her fingers, and he can hear it hit the ground. "Perhaps I wasn't making myself entirely clear. I don't want you here."

Unwavering, her two thin arms wrap around his waist. She pulls him closer and drops her tone to a whisper. "Tough."

He shoves her away as if she is a burning flame. Heart racing, he catches her fighting a triumphant grin. "Guards! Guards! I want her gone! Guards!"

Jane picks up her rough drawing and deliberately sits on his bed. "He's not going to come back, Loki."

"You better call him back then, or I'll do something horrid."

"I can't, he won't listen to me either."

"Start talking real quick, Foster. Has Odin put you up to this?" The blood behind his eyeballs sing and his skins begins to prickle, tall tale signs that his magic is crawling to the surface.

"This was my choice, Loki. No one put me up to it, so stop blaming your father."

"He is not my father!" He wants to hit her; he wants to hit the wall, he wants to break bone. He begins to pace. He can't think straight, not with her here. Smacking the yellow wall relieves a bit of his tension. "Guards! Come now, or I swear I will kill her!"

"Stop lying. They all know you won't."

His legs unconsciously stalk her for three steps before he stops, recalling how dangerous her touch is.

She stands there in that metallic dress, brunette hair loose and all he can think is how insane Thor had to be to let her go. To let her go to _him_.

She speaks against his silence. "I did some research on Jötunns. Yes, I know about your past. I also know that once a Jötunn ties blood with a significant other, they are spiritually connected to the other." She licks her lips. "I am here because I pleaded to share your prison sentence."

 _ **-Present Time, Asgard Dungeons-**_

His skin fades to a crisp color and his eyes flash red for an instant and Jane isn't sure if she saw it. He doesn't look enthused. He forces out the second shortest question known in the English language. "What?"

"Odin had me arrested and brought down here right after. You are going to teach me about the stars eventually. We have the rest of our lives to do so."

It would seem her husband can't find it within himself to react. He slides down against the transparent wall as his skin regains a normal tone. "You're mad," he grips his temples. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Jane looks down to herself, the light reflecting on her dress catching her eye. Yes, she has some idea. She made a list.

She takes a breath and studies him. It's amusing in a sad sort of way how distraught he is over her choice. "You know, I never considered us married, but have found that kind of thinking very illogical. If every couple thinks of themselves as not married, then they never truly will be." She slides down the wall beside him. "That made me question what marriage is. It's sharing a life, being one, taking care of each other, sharing the deepest and ugliest parts-"

His head rolls against the wall to look at her. That glowering look told her to shut up, but she had to say her peace. "And it also means keeping that person, especially after they hurt you."

The lover of green scowls. "I'm the black sheep of Asgard, the unwanted child, the thorn in everyone's side. My reputation is the deceiver of the galaxy and murderer of your people. You cannot tell me you have willingly tied yourself to that."

Jane swallows hard. He sure makes a hard case when he cares to. "I have spent the last day wondering if I want to be married... Then I realized, I already am." She shifts until she is almost touching his side. "You have pushed everyone away in your life, but I won't be one you can easily shake.

This is my promise."

* * *

 _ **Yes. It was time.**_

 _ **Also, I did not summon a demon in my kitchen.**_


End file.
